Encroaching Companions
by Rakusa
Summary: With the enemy at their back, on Terran soil, the Silver Alliance had only one choice, to help their once allies, now fallen from grace. Something they'd promised never to do. I will update!
1. Prologue

Encroaching Companions

13 October 2009

Sum: With the enemy at their back, on Terran soil, the Silver Alliance had only one choice, to help their once allies, now fallen from grace. Something they'd promised never to do.

AN: So I know I promised to work on other stories, ones that had been gaining dust forever, but I just felt like I needed to write this. I love silver millennium, it's not as well documented as most others in the manga. However it is well documented in my own stories and on the web, but I hope to change things just a bit again. It might sound similar to one that I may or may not have uploaded, but it is different. This time they're not on the Moon fighting Serenity's sister.... probably haven't uploaded that one at all.... oh well, that's a good story too, in its own right, but it has a different feel and a different story line and characterizations to a point. The only thing similar is the camps, in a way. Anyways.... I have learned from past mistakes and will be drawing on things that I have already established with others stories to create this one, so as not to argue with my great chain of being. ;P I also learned to write a truly good story you have to spend a lot of time working on it. While I do that, I also put out like 5 stories a year... whereas my favorite authors are lucky to finish one in five years. I don't think I've learned from that lesson, which you can take either as a good or bad thing, either way, it gets you another chapter to read, even if it isn't the one you wanted to the story you started with.

AN2: I'm not going to try to get preachy or political, but with stories of any war, it is difficult to make promises or stick to them. So I won't make the promise, but I'll make the effort, but definitely not anything modern days.

Prologue

She'd be in big trouble if they knew, but they wouldn't. They thought her peacefully resting on Venus's banks, soaking in the sun, trying to gain some color, an impossible task, and enjoying the surf.

They thought her safe there.

They thought she would stay there.

They all thought wrong and when they left her side, forgoing their oath to fulfill another side of it, that was when she made her escape. She could not let them have all the fun, now could she?

Yet now, she was in a lot of danger. Some of which she had not been adequately trained for, and some of which, even with training, could not offer her the protection, had she been one of them truly, and thus, she had been kept in the dark about a lot of things.

But she would not return, she would rather be in danger than sitting it out.

Even her mother would be involved and had insisted that her daughter go run off to the seas of Venus alone without any companions to keep her company, occupied or assured of presence in the relative safety away from the major battle grounds.

She wanted to be a part of it, was tired of being a good little girl looked upon as worthless and nothing more than to take her mother's place when she too left this world. She hated fighting, hated death and destruction, but something called her to this planet like none other, and so her guilt was temporarily aboded.

Besides, they would never know, not as long as there wasn't any threat against Venus that required them to return to her side. She didn't even have normal guards placed on her, thinking she so well hidden in the middle of nowhere, not to even fear a capture or injury upon her person. That was how isolated she was from everything.

Frankly, she was bored too.

So with a flick of the wrist she went into the forbidden and entered into the fray. She would not learn to regret it.


	2. Chapter 1 Broken Ties

Chapter 1- Broken ties

"My leige, why have you agreed to this?" The head of his command questioned the monarch.

He was instantly quieted by said monarch with a hand over his mouth and a glare. "Must I remind you, you are the only one aware of such a position in the current state of things? As for your question, it is not my will that allows this to happen. The Moon Queen has decided to forgo the decisions made hundreds years ago in order to help both societies. As my parents are hiding somewhere, having their talks with the Queen who has come to help us, and her minions with her, no one knows I am as of yet, still living, as we have been broken down into so many fractions." His words were a hiss and only Jadeite's ears could hear.

"Yes, you had not needed to remind me, General." The other general, Lord Jadeite, smirked, he had known the prince would have been angered by his slip of the tongue, but as this cloak and dagger stuff was so new, he couldn't help but mess with the other man's head sometimes. "I came to inform you as well, that they have divided, said minions. They have actually paired up well with our own forces, save for our camp."

The decision to hide his true identity, had not come lightly, but with the attack on the palace and the numerous fights he had been in, it had come to the conclusion, he must hide who he was and his powers. If the enemy thought him dead, then they would be unprepared when he unleashed the full force of the earth on them. Endymion thought this again, as he sometimes wondered if it would be easier on himself not to have to suffer through Jadeite, if it was in the open, rather than listen to Jadeite's actual words.

He listened, yet it was only a part of his mind allowing the information to soak in as he formed the next plan of action. The forces were growing, and even with the fall of the palace, the Earth had not with it, too many fractions of good men still fought, and the royalty all still lived. There was still the possibility of reclaiming the planet, and their thrones.

He was not pleased by the idea of having others come into the fold to help them out of this little crisis. Had they been involved since the beginning, there would have been no need, as the back door to the imperial alliance would have not been vulnerable. Yet they had come, to their rescue, to save them before the disease could spread to the capital, the very Moon that orbited around the Earth. It was ironic though, to find that these two interstellar orbs were at the very center of the chain which orbited the sun. The Earth might have been fourth in line of large bodies, including the sun itself, but there were only five others behind it, if Pluto was not counted. Thus the Moon was safely tucked away as the planets continued their annual orbits around the giant gas ball in the sky.

To all present, it looked like he hated the Moon kingdom, and while he did not agree with what had happened so many years ago, but that was then, and there was a new leader on the horizon, one who was sure to turn things around. Even Queen Selenity was working towards a better peace, as her hands had been tied in more ways than one.

For appearances sake, he said this to his second, but they both knew the truth, but he had to play it off as something that they should be grudgingly grateful for, as the people of the earth had long memories when they wanted them, and surprisingly short when it really mattered. They would also be furious to learn he was the Crown Prince of Earth and did not hate the Moon. Which, consequentially they would understand better than another laity's regard for them.

"Venus is moving into alignment." Jadeite added at the end, looking up at the night sky, Endymion knew he wouldn't find the planet there, as the home planet of the Princess of Venus was well ahead of them in the year's cycle. It wrapped around the sun almost twice as fast as the Earth. Endymion knew he was talking about the actual senshi of Venus, who was to take over the role of Moon princess during the duration of their stay on Earth. Venus was to come afterwards, and she no doubt had just left the Moon princess's side, either on the Moon or hidden away on some other planet. He had a bad feeling though about that, for if they failed here, then Beryl would no doubt send troops looking for the Moon Princess. Beryl would no believe that they left the only one that could take over the alliance be in the middle of the attacks. Even if she didn't catch Venus, she'd go looking for her. He feared that while they were all fighting, she'd stumble onto the trail of the real princess, who was left completely defenseless at the moment.

"Isn't it always? What is it this time? The sun, Pluto, Jupiter?" He asked dryly, looking over the charts he had devised several years ago of the regions around here. The only difference now it had black and blue dots and gold and silver, forming the two sides and the allies. He had placed the blue dots as the ones that were once Terran and now had been brainwashed to the dark side. The black dots were the enemy themselves and the ones that they created. There was enough intel coming his way, between spies and the encounters on the battle field. Not all had gone unwillingly to Beryl's side, and it was easy to throw in one that was a good actor. Kunzite was currently in there, acting as his foremost spy, but had chosen a position that Beryl wouldn't notice, but was close enough to overhear of anything coming up. It didn't always work. There was no doubt a spy entrenched in one or all of their camps, the ones not brainwashed were the hardest to figure out, especially if one of the Generals did not have much contact with them, though, Endymion was good in figuring out some of the key traits that most exuded. They'd already found one in another camp, that Endymion had spotted and instead of throwing him into the dungeons, they instead fed him false information. Beryl had killed one informant that had given her wrong information too many times, let her weed out her own soldiers.

A strange feeling settled over him moments before he heard the call. "Intruder, Intruder!" Only seconds later and he was feeling a fear, which was strange as he usually handled the intruders himself. He had no reason to feel fear just because an unknown presence was suddenly encroaching on his camp.

'I wonder-' He was pondering what this could all mean when he walked to the guards stationed around the intruder. He rolled his eyes when he caught sight of exactly what the problem was, to both of his concerns. He was laughing inside rather than outward, so as not to bring attention to his guards or to offend the girl within the confines of the soldiers. He raised a hand and most of the guards dropped their position. A few however weren't so ready to let her go completely unguarded.

At the sight of him, she grinned broadly and he felt himself relaxing along with her. He'd deal with _her_ in a minute, but first he had to ensure he could save her pretty neck first. "Drop your swords."

"She's obviously after you; she changed her attitude the moment you set foot here." The soldier just behind her moved his sword a fraction closer to her and Endymion moved a foot closer, to give him the full force of his glare.

"Lower your weapon soldier; she is nothing but a female child."

"Beryl is a female as well, and she is not as weak as you would have us believe this girl is. How do we know she's not really the enemy, sent to kill you?"

"She knows me, we were childhood friends, that explains her attitude, now drop your weapon, soldier." His voice was a command, and the one behind her did so, but the others were still wavering and the one to her right raised his, a fraction higher, and into a more deadly position if it were to strike. "With the way Beryl can change the mentality of our men, how can we be sure she hasn't been touched?"

Endymion transferred that glare onto the other unsuspecting soldier, and the other ones that still had her immobile. For all the fear she had been feeling before, she was blissfully content, not realizing the very real danger she was still in. He'd have to talk to her about that too, just because she knew his true position, didn't mean that his men did, and thus were a little less willing to go by his word alone, though he hadn't had an issue with them yet. This was just them trying to protect him because she let it be known that her purpose here was very much him. They had a right to be nervous on that fact, as others had come looking solely for his capture or death as well over the last few days. He waved his hand and they all lowered their weapons, though still on guard. "You may trust her, because I trust her, and you will not question my authority."

The guards grumbled their agreement, but agreed nonetheless. Jadeite stood off to the side, having come to see the commotion as well, and he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed his chest and smirked at the scene. "Shall I take her then to her chambers, General?"

Endymion glared at his second in command, he had been no help, just sitting there to see how he would handle this situation. He too knew very well who the girl was, and he was annoyed by the camaraderie the two shared as well. They were too similar, too eager to get him into all sorts of trouble and embarrassment. He groaned internally as he now had to put up with both their antics over the following week until he could see her safely back to where she was _supposed _to be.

Endymion turned back to the other blond trouble maker and grabbed her by the back of her dress, pushing her forward and through the camps. Jadeite followed languidly behind, as he knew he was going to be needed, and he wouldn't miss this following encounter for the world, it was sure to be entertaining.

Jadeite held open the tent flap for Endymion and he pushed her into the room, letting go when he too was within the smaller confines. Jadeite entered and closed the flap securely, and sat by the entrance, trying to remain inconspicuous. It failed however as the girl squealed and threw herself at him, giving him a large hug and a sound "Jade!" Along with it.

He laughed, encircling her with his arms and rose, picking her up with him and did a little spin. Endymion felt rage boil up again and they stopped when they felt the pressure burning on their backs and the girl didn't look once at him as she returned to her feet, head bowed, and whispered something to his general. He patted her hair and went back to his spot. She no doubt felt his rage, not only by the look he sent their way, but also by their connection.

She slowly turned towards him, and when she raised her head, there was a pout on her lips.


	3. Chapter 2 Reconnecting

Chapter 2- Reconnecting

Ok, so with a hundred eyes staring at you from fifty or so men, each with a sword aimed directly at you, you learned to regret an ill conceived idea. She had not realized things were this bad. If she had... she still would have come. She didn't know where she landed when she transported herself to Earth, she had only hoped to land near something of good intentions.

She was not expecting however that her entrance, unnoticed by everyone and then stumbling forward out of the shrubbery and trees would get this kind of reaction. Men shouted and swarmed upon her as if she was the enemy and highly dangerous. These men weren't what she was taught were the evil ones, and she knew she didn't look to be one either. She only hoped whoever was in charge would recognize her enough before her life was ended swiftly by her own side.

Those holding the swords did not move, but neither could she, and all waited patiently for the strolling leader to come their way. When she saw exactly who it was, she instantly brightened, she could not have been more lucky. Though the look he returned on her was thunderous to say the least, she hadn't been planning on coming _here_ but now that she was, she was ecstatic, he wouldn't let her go anywhere else, _u__nless it's back to hiding_, her brain reminded her and she sighed in acceptance, she would try to fight that fate, but she doubted she would win that particular argument. She let herself relax, now that _he_ was here, there would be no harm coming upon her and she smiled winningly at him, it wasn't the right thing to do as his face only darkened more with her behavior.

She suppose she should have been contrite, he would have liked that, or even sad or scared, anything that would have meant that she hadn't planned this, but then she wouldn't be true to form. She only acted _that way_ when she was trying to bring him over to her side. It wasn't likely anyways, so she grinned, happy to see him.

Then her gaze caught his follower, and her happiness only grew, it was slight, because nothing could really top her good cheer at seeing the dark man's face and knowing things worked out better than she hoped.

She ignored what the guards were doing, and most lowered their weapons with just a slight motion of his hand. She almost swooned with the motion 'he's so powerful', even when he wasn't the prince they were all pledged to, he commanded respect, and that went further than just a title, it was _him_. There was some discussion going on between them, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the Crown Prince of Earth. When she was called a child though by him, her face contorted with her own anger. How long had she worked to convince him just the opposite? When he'd wondered at her strange attitude and she admitted the truth to him, he'd laughed and pulled her up into his arms and told her that he had never thought her anything less than a bewitching gorgeous woman and proceeded to demonstrate his very adult desires for her. It had been too long since she'd last seen him, hurt too much to be gone for so long from his arms. Though she doubted she'd be in them any time soon either, if his look was anything to go by, and when he marched forward a little, he raised his hand again, but she didn't wince, he would never physically harm her, it ended up being a slight rounded motion, and the remaining guards dropped their previous protests and lowered the weapons.

Endymion turned from her, and panic momentarily gripped her; that he was just going to leave her. He'd never been so angry as to do that before. Then she realized Jadeite was baiting him, and she slowed her fast moving heart, his leaving her had scared her more than the threat of death from allies had. He turned on her so suddenly and gripped her back and pushed her forward, had she been feeling brave enough, she would have offered up a protest, but Jadeite had done her a disservice, one she would be thinking up a way to get back at him, very shortly.

Jadeite caught her look over Endymion's shoulder and when Endymion turned his back on him, he winked at her. He didn't think she could do it, but she'd show him. Oh, she would show him! Endymion missed the dark look that crossed her features as he pushed and prodded her forward, almost carrying her roughly to the tent. Jadeite followed behind, but then was in front as he held open the door for him, acting as he would, if Endymion hadn't been dead to the world. The thought had her chilling for a moment, as it had when the news first reached her, before her senshi could warn her. Her reaction though had proven to Beryl what mere fallacy could not. Not that she'd seen the reaction personally, or had ever seen her in the first place. Nor had she seen Endymion's face. Beryl's motives were still purely to take over the alliance, kill the monarchs of both Earth and Moon and put the rest of them as her servants. Her plans had already been set into motion when the attack on the palace had killed the Crown Prince.

Her spies on the Moon had relaid the devastation the princess had suffered before she was carted away, for fear that she might be next on the list. And she was. There would be no need to kill off the aging queens, only the King was left to produce further heirs, and only the Moon Queen had the power to destroy Beryl and thus was the only real threat. Beryl could always solidify her rule by having an heir with the Earth's leader and as a woman, still rather young, could have a child with any of the planetary rulers, if she so desired, as force would be nearly unnecessary when she ruled over and ordered them about.

She could not have that, that was also why she'd come, she couldn't sit and let Beryl have her way, she'd already suffered the fate of the idea of her love's death. Serenity did not want to see it come about for real. Perhaps that's why unconsciously when she sought out a camp on the Earth, she was brought here, knowing her heart's desire to be with Endymion.

She was shoved roughly inside, and she was no longer sure if it was for show or his true anger. Yet when Jadeite followed them in for this private meeting, and sank into a location that he'd be out of the range of fire, she dragged him back in. She was excited to see him and the emotion she put into it wasn't false, only the end result was contrived. Jadeite played right into her hands, not realizing that her revenge would have started already and so effectively. He picked her up from the position she'd thrown herself onto him and spun her around.

Part of her was getting back at Endymion as well. He had treated her as if she was a stranger, despite claiming them to be childhood friends, and his treatment was not the kind treatment she was used to. But when she felt the anger reach exploding point from their link, and both she and Jadeite could feel the burn of his gaze, they stopped their merrymaking and Serenity did not look once in his direction, her head lowered, she knew she was in for it. "You better run." She whispered to Jadeite, but his response hadn't been one she was expecting.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own." They were the greatest of friends, they sometimes got a little carried away in getting each other in trouble, but they were the strongest duo when trying to out-maneuver someone else, fight their way out of trouble, or to pull the greatest prank in history on someone. Unfortunately for Endymion and Kunzite, they were usually the victims in the last few years.

"I'll be fine." Serenity looked up at him. "He won't kill _me_, I have diplomatic immunity."

"Nobody knows who you are here."

"It'd catch up to him eventually and if he survives all of this, then the Earth won't have an heir." Serenity teased and Jadeite shook his head to hold back his laughter.

"Touche." Jadeite patted her head and then disappeared back to his seat.

Some how her plan to get back at him had backfired and the anger was once again directed towards her. It wasn't fair, and she was thinking these things and how much she loved Endymion, but he always managed to get angry at her. She turned to him with a pout and raised baleful eyes up to him.

He stepped forward, ready to give her the severest tongue lashing of the season, and her pout just irked him on. Did she know just how _dangerous_ her stunt had been? What if it had been the other side? What if he hadn't been there to save her? All these thoughts were running through his head, all fear and worry strung up together and then, she hadn't even turned to him first, with her first words, she'd turned to Jadeite. That stung deeply, although if she had said anything out in the field, he might have needed to resort to more extreme measures to get his men to spare her, it was still the principle of the matter, her first words, _hadn't_ been to him, her husband.

However the tears that sparkled, despite her display at insolence, had him alter his course to her, and instead of baring down at her all the stupid things she did, he scooped her up in a hug and held her tight. He leaned his head down so his mouth was next to her ear. "Oh Serenity." Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck as she too held on.

Their marriage had been just days before the report had come to her, and he hadn't been able to meet her to assure her he was in fact all right. He hadn't seen her since the day of their hidden marriage, only the senshi knew of it and once things had sped up, Queen Selenity had to be informed. She hadn't even known they'd been courting or had even met, as the travel between the Moon and Earth was greatly restricted and Serenity never left the palace grounds unless it was on official court matters. He could only imagine the unrest, distress and worry that had churned within her. He only managed to get word to Jupiter via Zoicite. Jadeite had gone with Endymion to this camp, as he couldn't do anything that would show his royal status. The generals were not well known, they were friends, but nobody really knew what they looked like or the true loyalty they had to their prince.

Then things snowballed and he had been informed that she was hidden well, and that her entire court and mother were now here on earth helping his parents to right the evil that had come up upon them almost over night. He did not like that she was alone without any form of protection, it was too dangerous for her there as it was for her anywhere close to the battle brewing not fifteen miles to their south, fifty to their north and further to the other directions. He set her back down and held her cheeks between his palms. "I am so angry with you." He murmured down at her, but the anger had mostly fizzled out at having her with him again. He felt physically weak when it was too long from seeing her.

"I can understand that." Serenity lowered her eyes as she was unable to move her head, the colored glass strands of her bangs were overgrown from last he'd seen her and helped to cover them from his view. He released one side of her face to push them out of the way. When she was in the sun, she looked like a stain-glass painting, and when she was in the moonlight, she looked like a ghost, phantom-like with the translucent quality lended to her by the surrounding areas or light shooting down to her while here on Earth. In normal light, it was easy to see that her hair was such a pale golden color it looked almost silver. Her face was more elfin-like, not sharp shapes, but petite and small, except for her full lips and large crystal blue eyes. Her skin was paper-thin, translucent in quality, with just the slightest hint of color to her rather pale skin, and not so easy to hide the blood pooled beneath the surface as it came up in a blush or a flush, depending on her mood.

"You stick out here, so easily." He disapproved, even a second was enough to put up warning bells to any spies, and it was exactly what he was trying to avoid. She couldn't be here, it wasn't safe, wasn't for anyone. Thankfully the Moon wasn't out on this dark night, and they steered clear of the fire ring, so no one would be skeptical of her looks, yet.

Serenity frowned before her eyes locked on him, memorizing every detail and soaking it all in. Beneath his hands, things started to change. Her hair darkened to a more natural looking golden-blond, her eyes darkened to match his and her skin changed to a color just a shade less than what he sported. "Is that better?" She questioned, this was her first quest to prove that she could stay here, the rest wouldn't be so easy.

Endymion backed away from her almost instantly, he looked between her and the general he still had to punish for putting one toe over the line when his emotions were already strung so tightly. He chuckled dryly. "You could pass for Jadeite's daughter."

"Hey!" There were two calls of protest at the familial arrangement, though they weren't objecting to the idea of being family, it felt like it already, and in some ways, that was true. Serenity objected to looking so much younger than the twenty-five year old in the corner, to be his daughter, and Jadeite objected to being called old looking.

Endymion smirked, he too, could play their game, they just hadn't realized he and Kunzite had been planing in their off-time. Though that was in lighter days. "Ok, fine, grandpa and granddaughter."

Serenity rolled her eyes and waved at herself. "Do I still stand out like a bruised thumb?"

"Never a bruised one, my pet." Endymion snaked an arm around her waist and he suddenly frowned down at her. "Wasn't I supposed to be deathly furious at you?"

"I hope not." Serenity blinked up at him innocently. "I have only come to help."

Endymion snorted, the words bringing back the anger at seeing her there, surrounded by weapons, and one false move would have ended her life that everyone was trying so hard to protect. "Why aren't you at the location, Serenity?"

"_Usagi_." She informed him, pulling away to place her hands on her hips, she'd thought up the name carefully, it meant Rabbit, there couldn't get a more earth-bound name than that, could it? She consequently had forgotten or never learned that the rabbit was also associated with nighttime and moons.

"_Whatever_." Endymion returned, leaning into her, he wanted to shout, to yell and to get it through her head, but he held back, it would only bring up more questions, ones that he was unable and unwilling to answer, especially to his men. "The name doesn't matter. I asked you a question."

She had the brains to look chagrined and a little guilty at the insistent question. She looked pointedly at the rug they were both standing on, it was a tapestry from the Middle East. "I was bored."

Endymion took hold of her shoulders and shook her, trying to get how idiot that move had been; through to her. "Bored? I can't believe it! You risked your life, because you were bored?"

"And lonely." She put in, despite the movement her head was making on her neck, if she wasn't careful, she might get whiplash, and if he wasn't careful, he might just loosen her head up enough that it would twist off and fall to the ground, rolling to a stop, no doubt in front of Jadeite. 'Would serve him right, too.' Her mind thought put out. Endymion did not seem as happy to see her here as she was to be here, especially with him.

His education lesson froze when his arms no longer jarred her and he stared down at her. "I'm sorry. I was going to come up in a week and check on you. I didn't like that you were left alone."

"I was going stir crazy. And you wouldn't have come, we both know it." Serenity folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "You say a week, but then the war would have kept you busy, even if you weren't fighting, I know you wouldn't want to leave until it was over." Serenity interrupted him when he was going to continue to argue. "You know it too. You wouldn't have risked my location just to check on me yourself, as you are supposed to be dead."

"Putting myself in your place, I can only imagine how difficult that was for you. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you, the opportunity presented itself before I even knew it was an option." Endymion tried to pull her close, but she refused to budge. "But Sere- you know you can't be here! It's too close to the front line, and too dangerous."

Serenity knew that, knew it was risking more than just her life, but she didn't care. If he was here, then nothing else mattered, as long as she was with him. Serenity cocked her head to the side as she sized him up. "You've already been worrying about me in hiding, thinking it was foolish."

"You know that, I already said it myself."

Serenity shook her head. "No... you were thinking that Beryl wouldn't believe I was so close to the front, that nobody would risk it. Well... she won't be expecting it then!"

Endymion frowned at her, his gaze transferring only to Jadeite when he heard the snickering, they weren't being quiet enough, if he could hear, but the tent walls offered a lot more sound-proofing than most did as he'd had deafeners installed, so not even mumbles could be heard through it if the people were talking in a normal tone. "I wouldn't push you luck, General." Jadeite tried to school his features, but they both knew that Serenity had a point.

"It would be safer for me here."

"No, you're going back." Endymion shook his head and took a step away from her, she always had a way of convincing him, but he knew this to be true, he couldn't argue with eight people who's set the whole thing up to ensure her safety. Only one single person in the entire solar system knew where she'd been hidden, truly, and it was someone who would not break if found and tortured or even brainwashed. That person had been in training their entire life to just be the secret keeper of the most powerful women who would keep their happy times continuing. Unfortunately she was playing the role of said powerful woman at the moment and could not be contacted or broken from the ranks to return the real Serenity to her hide out. Serenity had to go willingly and by her own means, just like how she got here.

"I don't want to." Serenity sank down onto the carpeted floor cross-legged, acting very much the child he'd called her out there, and very much not the high princess that she was. But she figured he couldn't as easily maneuver her if she wasn't standing. She was protesting, and this was how she was going to do it.

Endymion sighed and came forward to sink to his knees and look her straight in the eye. "Love, I'd feel so much better-" **"lie" **Serenity interrupted but he continued. "if you were back in the safety everyone has set up for you. It's better for both of us-" **"lie"**__"if you stay there, I only want you to be ok."

"I'm ok here. I can't go back. I don't know what you'd get when you'd finally be able to return to me, I might be a psychopath by then after I got cabin fever for being left alone in a house by myself for months."

"As if you weren't already a psychopath." Jadeite piped in from his corner. This time, two very deadly gazes landed on him and he mumbled out a response. "Sorry."

Serenity rolled her eyes before turning back to Endymion. She quit her childish side, she was after all capable of convincing people in other means, it had been bred into her. But this tactic was just between the two of them. She reached forward, trying to drive the point home in a mature and responsible way, not just a spoiled princess who wanted her way. Her hand laid against his cheek and he unconsciously leaned into her soft touch. "Endy, I need to be here. We can't be apart for so long, we're stronger together anyways. Let me try to help. If Beryl finds me, which I doubt, she knows nothing about any of the royalty or planets that she's attacking, I will take myself back to the hideout before she can reach me."

Endymion's sigh moved his whole body and he reached out his hands to take hold of Serenity's arms and then pulled her to him, holding her tightly against his chest. "You're right, in so many aspects, princess." He rested his cheek upon her darkened hair. "Just know, I don't like this, but I want it too."

Serenity breathed out a happy breath and wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him to her. She couldn't believe she'd won this so easy, but she doubted she would if she'd told the truth, she wouldn't leave his side to go into hiding, especially if Beryl was attacking them. He'd have a fit and make her go back right now otherwise, and would call Venus out of her role, just to play babysitter.

"You're right, we are stronger together." Endymion rubbed his cheek against her hair. "You _will_ go back, if she attacks. The world depends on your survival more than anyone else's." He breathed in the smell of her hair, it hadn't changed, it still shouted sunshine and cool breezes. "Gods I missed you."

This was the Endymion she knew, the one she called Endy. He hadn't always been this way, she'd had to break through his boundaries at first, but they weren't so hard when directed towards her, for some unknown reason. As the Crown Prince Endymion who was in charge of the military she'd seen on a few occasions when he had to deal with rebellions and uprisings, he'd been almost scary. His reaction out there, with her arrival, he hadn't seemed near as dangerous as some of those other occasions. At first only he and Jadeite had known her true identity, going by Usagi even then, so she could watch over the meetings as Prince Endymion's consort. Later the other three found out the truth, but it hadn't mattered.

The generals too had been present for her wedding. When her mother had found out, she had been livid, and had tried to find a way to reverse it, to find a loop-hole as she hadn't sanctioned it. But none could be found, an annulment hadn't been available either. Once she had calmed down, and realized that Serenity didn't care, her husband was dead, and nothing else mattered beyond that; Selenity forfeited as everything was null anyways, and Selenity had gone to her daughter's side to console her.

When it came out that he was truly alive, Selenity vowed to her daughter, she would do everything in her power to protect her prince's kingdom and help the transition when the peace returned to bringing their two kingdoms back together. In another way though, it was her duty to help in any way possible, as Earth was still part of the solar system, and if it fell, it would have easy access to the moon, not so far away, and from there, could control the alliance.

Selenity was looking out for herself, and then looking out for her daughter, and third was looking out for the people of Earth and everyone else that could be affected. Serenity knew the priorities were a little mixed, but she couldn't talk as she'd just proven hers were too. Instead of hiding and keeping the alliance's heir safe, she'd gone after first excitement, second her prince. She'd known he would be pissed, and so hadn't planned to come to him, though she so desired it.

She still couldn't believe he was alive or dead after both announcements in such a short period of time. She couldn't believe it had only been in a three day window before she'd learned the second 'truth'. Within the week, she'd been carted off to Venus, and had stayed for the rest of her duration until her guardian had left her. Even with her cheek mashed up against his chest, and holding him tightly in her arms, with his returning the gesture around her, it was still a wonder, and the familiar thumping of his heart, made hers explode with happiness to see him again, live and well.

She never wanted to recall those feelings that had swamped her for three days so heavily and crept up since, almost believing the truth to be a lie, as she hadn't assured herself with her own eyes, like she was doing now. She had almost forgotten the hope, as each passing day only added weight to the lie. It felt like a dream to hold him so close again one she never wanted to wake up from.

Jadeite tore them apart though, with his meaningful cough, to tell them he was still present. Endymion looked over her head at the blond general and was again struck by how much Serenity now looked like his least favorite friend at the moment. She'd taken on his eyes though, and that pleased him tremendously, and kept her lighter skin tone, he didn't know why that too pleased him, but he liked the contrast, he supposed and any darker, she'd stand out in this area of his planet, especially being a blond with darker skin tone, even if it was a very dark blond. That was the only reason it worked, he reasoned, as he looked down at the change in his girl. He didn't mind it, but it wasn't her, and it wasn't the one he'd fallen in love with, it was just her mask.

Endymion kept his arms around Serenity as they both stood up, and when she turned to face _her_ favorite, he kept a secure arm locked around her back. "So I take it, she's staying?" Jadeite make it look like he was put out by this knowledge.

"Yes." Endymion's response was short, sometimes that's how the blond man must be dealt with.

"Shall I go prepare her a tent?" Jadeite wiggled an eyebrow and Serenity felt the arm tighten momentarily around her, before relaxing and it didn't show his tension at all when he spoke again. She knew him too well though, even without their link.

"She will be staying with me."

"Is that wise, when she's newly arrived and still the men have little reason to trust her?"

"All the more reason for her to stay close. Besides, as there is a limited supply of females on camp, and most are married, the men have grown bored and restless. I will be claiming her as mine very shortly, and there is no need to bother with a separate tent for even a moment."

Serenity nodded her head vigorously. She wasn't planning to _tire_ him out, but just to return to what they had been missing for too long. She wouldn't want to endanger him on the battlefield as a result from what had happened in the bedroom... Jadeite caught the smirk that had itched its way up her lips before she could school it again.

"Your thoughts are showing." Jadeite teased her, and the blush that crept across her darkened features, could not be hidden, even with all the magic she possessed.

Endymion looked down, to see if he could see them too, but the feelings he was getting along their connection were a clear indicator of what she was no doubt thinking. He strongly second them, if they were going the way his were as well.

"Take a hike Jade." Serenity's words, not his, but echoed his sediments exactly.

"You aren't my boss." Jadeite stuck out his tongue, but he was heading out anyways, he'd always listened to Serenity, better than he listened to his own prince.

Endymion sighed as he thought those thoughts, it could be because Jadeite didn't actually like Endymion, but he knew the loyalty remained strong. It had all to do with Serenity though, either he was in love with her, or was best friends, like they'd claimed, and he listened to her, because he knew exactly when she was serious or joking; _or_ it was because she was supreme being of the alliance and her one word if so pushed could have his head knocked off. That would be a light punishment. Endymion knew though it wasn't any of these with Jadeite, as Endymion was more likely to be pushed in that direction than Serenity, no... it was because Serenity commanded obedience with just the smallest hint of tonal change, and people had too much respect to go against her.

The rest of the reasons were all well and good, but Endymion knew it, he was subjected to it once or twice, when he'd pushed her too far. Hell, he didn't need it, for when she was persuasive, he fell for that every time. He shook his head to clear it, how had she managed to convince him to let her stay here? They were too close to any danger. The major battle grounds were surrounding her mother's 'secret' hideout with his parents, but still, tides could easily change in their direction.

Serenity looked up at him, mid head shake and a sad look crossed her features briefly, but it was enough to have him contrite for putting it there. She faced him, lifting onto her tip-toes so her distance wasn't as exaggerated from him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers sliding into the short strands at the back of his head. She played idly with a few at his nape with her right hand. She tilted her head up towards him, and forced a smile onto her face, to make it look like she was teasing. She was only partially. "Were you planning on branding me your woman any time soon, or was that just to save me from your men?"

Endymion looked down at her in mild surprise, before a grin crossed his features and he swung her up into his arms. "Lets reclaim that night, my sweet." Then his head ducked and he claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. He carried her over to the flap separating his room from the main portion of the tent and froze just inside of it, looking down at her in the dim light. "Can I have my Serenity?" Serenity relaxed her powers and her form changed back to the girl he'd always known to be under any of her masks. "That's better." He breathed a sigh of relief, think of it, making love to a Serenity-Jadeite-Endymion mix? A shudder ran through him of thoughts of Jadeite's real sister but he pushed them aside when _his_ Serenity looked up at him coyly. He laid her down to do wicked things and the next day, everyone would all know by just her look of content exactly what they had been doing the night before, and nobody would dare touch her.


	4. Chapter 3 Remembrance

CH.3 AN: there are some time discrepancies, I'm sure. Between what I've said for time apart before and what I'll be saying in this chapter, but I just couldn't find it or figure it out... so I'm going to stick with this one from now on. Also I use Shakespeare in this chapter, just please remember, I'm only using it as an example, not that they are contemporaries or come after Shakespeare as we know it, rather they come from a time long, long, long before the author as I really don't know anyone that comes before the Greeks who'd be worthy to mention... haha. There are some other terms too that would probably not have been around at the time, actually I know they wouldn't be, but lets just imagine that the time stream is just skewed and they came up with these things long ago? Thanks.

Chapter 3- Remembrance

During a change of pace, Serenity woke earlier than her husband. Not that they'd had many nights together to know that for certain, but they had many nights and days where that could be established. A fine distinguishing feature, as until the wedding, despite Serenity's desires, they had not actually _slept_ together. Well, they'd _slept _together, they just never had _sex_. Serenity rolled her eyes at the term, Mercury would have a cow if she'd known Serenity could even think the word. Not to mention Luna and her puritanical ideals, that would have sent her over the edge with a heart attack. Luna didn't know about any of this, she had been kept in the dark as much as her mother, and Artemis could not keep a secret to save his soul.

No the Moon Queen and her two most trusted advisors had to be kept in the dark. Serenity would have probably kept her guardians in the dark as well as Endymion's generals, but they had never left her side before. That was in every way possible, as they'd always had her back, even when they thought it was wrong, but she insisted on it. Only this fight could pull them away from their most important duty.

Serenity fought back the tears that had tried to eat through her every day for the last two months. She had stuck by their plan for two whole months, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She was used to being constantly surrounded, even when she wished to be left alone, that to gain that wish's fulfillment was torturous. She had felt utterly abandoned, even though she knew it was only to save her, so she could live another day, protect the world that they all loved. So they could all see each other again, perhaps someday, if they didn't make it through this war, because she'd have the ability to do so, when she became Queen.

Endymion's head rested on her chest, looking for all the world, like a sleeping, happily content baby. She supposed he would be, as he always seemed to marvel at her lack-luster chest, enjoying each touch, no matter how innocent; loving to explore each part of her, even though it wasn't the first. Everything was still very new, she knew that, but somehow she had a feeling that he would always appreciate every part of her, no matter how many times he'd seen it, and would always make her feel the most cherished and spoiled-in-love lady on the planet.

He was too much of a good thing for her, she felt a tiny shiver run through her as she knew what it felt like to loose such a man, even if it was only in thought. Swallowing tightly past the lump building in her throat, she let her fingers run through his silken black locks. It was a gentle pattern, and it was also unconscious as she couldn't help but let her mind wander back through the time just a little over two months ago.

No, he wouldn't have come, he hadn't in two months, she doubted he even understood how much time passed since everything happened. It was probably very easy to loose track of time here, with the sole purpose of surviving each day, the mind wasn't allowed to think of much else. She wasn't angry with him, it was a necessity, and she respected that, respected what war could do to those in it. She never faced down an enemy before, but she too was affected just the same.

It was a happier time, though not by much. War had been brewing on the fringes of Earth for several years, long before she'd even met him, he'd been off fighting it. He'd started so young, had such a passion for it and was _good_ at it. He'd been training since he was five with the full sword, his muscles growing and developing just to wield the heavy broadsword. He'd been sent off to oversee the troops at fourteen, and had fought and killed a man by sixteen.

With so much war training, she was surprised he was as loving and caring and thoughtful as he was. But as he learned to fight, he learned the art of war as well, strategy, cunning, manipulation, and seeing the bigger picture. Along side his fighting, he was taught the arts, and compassion, she'd seen him train; Kunzite had tested him on his knowledge of Shakespeare as trying to lance through his shoulder in a skirmish. Endymion had eloquently quoted the man, the area that it was about, and why it was important enough to be addressed by the famous playwright. Kunzite had given him perfect marks in all before asking him to hum the tune of one of the most difficult pieces in classical history.

Serenity had leaned against the table set up on the second floor of the training room. Sometimes they would have conferences for new soldiers and they would watch the older ones, like she was doing just then. Except they wouldn't have their heads in their hands, sighing over how wonderful the prince was. Some might, but she'd just rather not think of it. She wanted to get in on the action, to see it closer, to watch every muscle move as he took a step, a breath, a glide out of the way or to strike. She had fantasized a lot about him while watching these training sessions. They were always so much more interesting than hers were. Hers was always boring politics, law and economics. Occasionally they would be spiced up with who broke what law and how; and then what should be the punishment. Then she was required to play the music he'd hummed on a piano.

Endymion told her it was the most beautiful piano playing he'd ever heard, but she knew he was just hyping her up. The princess and senshi of Neptune far out did her in any skills she might have had on that instrument and unfortunately a lot of the other princess things too.

Her initial reaction to Endymion's training with Kunzite had been fear, it was unnecessary, but she had not known how skillful he was with a sword, or his fingers, or his words, or anything he did. It had still been early days, when there was still so much more that they had yet to find out about each other. He'd laughed at her that first time, as her gasps and little shrieks of terror had gone along with the clashing of swords and the one time he'd had a chance to look at her, she'd had her eyes covered by her hands. He'd teased her in the middle of the fight and she'd reluctantly pulled them away and forced herself to watch. She was glad she did, for she realized just how capable he really was.

Her mind skipped the earlier days before that, skipped the days after that, all very important and would no doubt be dwelt upon again when she was left alone, and locked up, but her mind had to work through more pressing matters. Had to fully convince herself that he was alive and well, and laying on her chest, that it wasn't an over exaggerated dream or illusion, but that it wouldn't slip away between her fingers if she'd close her eyes again. She calmed her breath, and _felt_ the silky strands beneath the pads of her fingers, they slipped easily with the smooth texture. His breathing was the same as when they'd fallen asleep outdoors countless of times, much to the chargrin of both their watchers.

She was strong enough to remember the happiest day of her life now. Her memory floated off into the past of the most recent developments of their relationship. The wars had been getting closer, the happy valley which she'd seemed to find herself in the first time visiting, couldn't offer the same protection; peace; sense of wonderment; or warmth. The cloud coverage was deep and gray, it had taken her an effort to get down to him, and when she did, it was like breathing in ashes.

He'd pulled her to him, not much different than he'd done every time, but there was more urgency in his hold and in his voice. "Oh Serenity, you shouldn't have come, I was just trying to warn you." They'd had to rely on their at times faulty link, it wasn't as impenetrable as they believed, it only flared to life over long distances when one was frantic with need to communicate to the other, and perfect when they were on the same planet.

"Then escape with me!" She'd called when he looked over his shoulder with worry, the palace was going to fall, shortly, and Endymion returned his torn gaze to her, making up his mind instantly after raking his eyes over her petite form.

"Come on then, I don't know when we'll have time for this otherwise." He grabbed her hand and called out to his generals to follow them. She was almost concerned with his suddenly about-face in decisions, she'd made the plea once before, but she'd never been completely serious, she couldn't ask him to choose, just like she knew she probably couldn't be asked either. He had to help his people, he was too invested in it, enjoyed war too much and loved his people too much to suffer the fates of a downfall. He also loved her too much to send her away, loved her too much to let his planet fall, only to chase after her as the next step.

They went through the rusty portal to the Moon and he tugged her down the hallways, sending his generals off to find her senshi. The only time she could escape them, for even a moment was when she transported herself, something they could not do, especially to those great distances. They'd have to wait for the transporter to warm up before following her to the location they'd all known she'd gone to.

It was a forbidden place, but after an initial chastening, they'd agreed to let her have her fun. When it got more serious, and they too had been compromised from the unbiased position, they'd tried to keep her from the Earth, but it was impossible. They'd soon found that out for themselves. The very first time she'd come it was a mistake, she'd gone and come back before anyone was the wiser. The second time, she'd forced them all through the portal, she would have threatened them, but since it was her initiating it, they could finally sate their curiosity of the forbidden planet as well. When they'd tried to force her to stay away from her newly discovered planet, she'd transported herself there. They hadn't known it was possible, for anyone. It was always believed to be impossible to go further than another location on the same planet, but they knew where she'd go and followed her, just to protect her, they couldn't force her to leave without her making the return trip two minutes later.

So Endymion dragged Serenity to the chapel only her family used, it was for only private usage and formal ceremonies a select few were allowed to witness. He'd placed her in front and then lowered himself to one knee. "I wanted to do this here, for it is your kingdom, and I wanted it done right, so nothing would ever go wrong-"

He'd started to babble, and she'd never seen him flustered before, she dropped down in front of him and held his hand between two of hers. "Endy- what's going on? What's got you spooked?"

Endymion's dark head shook for a moment as he collected himself and he forced her to stand once more. "Not spooked, I'm sorry Sere, I'm not doing this the way I planned it. I guess I'm a little afraid you'll say no."

"What are you going on about?" Serenity reached out a pale hand to rest on his dark head and he captured it, in retrospect, it as only fitting that it was her left hand.

"Serenity, will you do me the honors of being your husband by marrying me?"

Serenity had gasped, she'd known that they'd get married eventually, there were too many things that were pointing that way, and locking them together, hell their link had only cemented things as being right, when it hadn't been necessary to tell them they'd found the right person at first glance, because they'd both already been hooked at that. She knew it was probably a mistake to get married in a rush, just because everything was falling apart and this was the only opportunity. It was foolish to do it because it only set up a bad mentality that they wouldn't be around to do it after the threat was taken care of. But she didn't care, she wanted it too badly, and did not want to wait years for this threat to go away, just to marry Endymion. Who cared if they married now? At least then it was something they both wanted, and then after the war, they'd have all the time in the world to enjoy the benefits without the long drawn out ceremony that they would have.

She'd kept him waiting for a fraction of a second, and he started to get antsy, nervous that her answer _really_ would be no, but she couldn't help it, even at this moment, she liked to play with him, especially for dropping this on her so suddenly. She was only twenty, when most women in her family didn't get married until at least their thirties. Being able to live for over a hundred years and produce healthy offspring from the age of eighteen to sixty reasonably, if not longer, had a tendency to let them wait for the next step. Then again, most never did find their true other, being a Queen of an entire solar system didn't give most in their line a lot of time to date, so only picked suitable arrangements. Something that her marriage to Endymion was not. Then again, nothing it seemed she did was conventional.

Serenity looked left then right as if afraid of being cornered, before she flung herself at Endymion, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and almost taking him down backwards to hit the marble floor to his back. He caught them both however with one hand bracing their momentum and the other wrapping around her waist as she cheerfully informed him that she would. He had taken the deepest breath she'd ever heard and it was one of complete satisfaction and relief.

Before they could get started on their honeymoon before even being married, her senshi burst through the door, followed by the generals. All were eager to see the proposal, and all disappointed they'd only caught the tail end. Endymion glanced at them once before pulling her close and sealing her agreement with a deep kiss, more were to come shortly, but first someone had to preform the ceremony.

Ami pulled a priest out of the daily rounds to perform it, it had taken some coercing, as he wasn't looking forward to the punishment he'd gain for marrying the Moon Princess off without her mother's permission and in secret too. He was threatened, but he wouldn't budge, and Serenity, looking at Endymion a little helplessly, turned to the priest and promised him a large promotion and her protection against punishment. He'd finally agreed to the bribe and married them within the hour. It was still shorter than any normal Moon marriage.

Endymion kissed the bride the most thoroughly a bride was ever kissed. When they went back out of the chapel, the Earth had moved into view and looked as if a thunderstorm was over most of the planet. All knew it wasn't the weather, rather Beryl's forces brewing and Serenity pushed him towards the building that held the transportation. Endymion frowned at her reaction and sent his generals out ahead of him before grabbing her up into his arms.

"I'm getting my wedding night with you. I didn't spend years seducing and courting you just to be buffered now." He was teasing her, but she returned with her own.

"Who said you managed that? I only married you to piss my mother off and seal the union between our planets. You better go ensure yours survives before I begin to think you were only after my position."

Endymion shook his head before pulling her away again, he waved at the Senshi standing there, waiting for him and they waved back, with smiles on their faces. Venus even winked at Serenity and Jupiter gave her double thumbs up.

They didn't go far, they found the guest house of a mansion unused, but it was so far from the main building, a tennis court and golf course could have separated them. They'd had a whole day, learning what they'd denied themselves for years. When the sun rose though the next day, Serenity accompanied him to the transportation room. She fought back the tears and hoped she gave him a positive look as they said their goodbyes. When he tried to say something reassuring, she pushed him up onto the platform. "Go save your planet before I have to."

Endymion chuckled, leaning over her and turning her chin up to look deep into her crystalline eyes. What he transmitted in that look far outweighed anything anyone could ever say and it was a feeling that surrounded her heart, making it float in the air and it was an emotion she'd tried to pull back on once she'd lost him, but hadn't succeeded yet. Then again, part of it always remained to remind her that he wasn't really gone, that she would have known before anyone said anything and probably wouldn't have been alive to hear the words. At the moment though, that had yet to happen, at the moment, her husband of less than twenty-four hours was trying to say adieu and not goodbye. "I love you so very much. Never forget that."

She hoped her limpid eyes transmitted all that she felt, that it was just as strong if not more so than what he felt towards her, an impossible task, he'd scoffed at her when she'd put the words to voice one time, and so kept the competition silent since. This was one of the only times she tried to break that truce, and forced it all to the surface. The small intake of breath was the answer she needed to know it worked and freed her head of his hold to kiss him with that same intensity, before pushing him into the transporter and echoing his words back to him as he disappeared.

She'd collapsed to her knees in front it when it turned off, signifying he'd made it back to the planet of smog and ill repute. She tried to first reach him by the link, just running her fingers over the rope binding them together, but only getting the amused emotion in return. He had yet to realize his feelings of separation that she'd felt so acutely since he'd disappeared from sight. He instead had to turn and focus on more important matters than those of his heart. It was a fuzzy emotion though, and she attempted to go to his side, but the smoke was now too strong for even her powers. She couldn't break through, she'd gotten all the way to the outer ring of atmosphere before being turned back roughly when she'd hit a wall. All of this happened without leaving the moon, her mind had cast out first, to see if her body could handle the move.

She returned to herself, and cried. Her senshi found her there, and took her back to her apartments. They tucked her in bed then went along with their daily duties, not wanting to alert the Queen or the advisors that anything was wrong.

A day later, she'd managed to have gotten a good night's sleep in many weeks, and especially after the lack of sleep she'd gotten with Endymion the night before. She was actually bouncing in her step, things were looking up and couldn't be that bad. She was married the most wonderful man and the war would be over soon and they'd have time to get to be together. The biggest worry they'd have would be Selenity's disagreement to the marriage. Which would be easily won over if she could just see the two of them together.

So what if she couldn't get to him the morning before, it would weaken and she'd be able to be by his side again. Her moods were in an especially high spirit as she wandered the halls. She greeted every servant and gave most the day off, as everyone should be as happy as she was. She was vaguely aware of her senshi searching for her by dinner time, but she was heading that way anyways and didn't respond with her location. They weren't able to talk telepathically, only Endymion could find her whether she wanted to be found or not, and he could relay short messages as she could as well to him. The way it worked with the senshi, was they would put out feelers like sound wave devices and though it would hit everyone, no one else could hear them. She could key them into her location by returning to them, and they always had a way to find her easily after that.

If she was in danger, they could tell as well, without her needing to do anything to warn them or call for them. Luckily, that was only tested once and had been taken care of before she was even aware of it herself.

She skipped down the hallway, when one of her least favorite members of the court slithered out of the room he was previously occupying. His greasy complexion only outdone by the layers caked to his hair turned his malicious smile onto her. He'd wanted her to marry his son, which she'd promptly refused on the spot. She'd done it politely and had reasons to back her up that were sound politically, as she was too high a position than to cement her marriage with one from court, but he had hated her since and was still always trying to convince her to change her mind. She stuck to her words like glue, because could not stand the idea of entering into his family, even if he wasn't bad enough, his son had not inherited any of the redeeming qualities necessary to become her husband. He wasn't even qualifies to dabble in matters of the court, no less leading them.

"We'd just had news from Earth, such a barbarian people." He shook his head. "Can't even keep themselves in line."

There was a tsking noise, and she was only slightly annoyed, her buzz slowly dying and she folded her arms as she waited for him to get onto the point. "I thought connects were only for important developments, not for court members to jeer at their misfortunes peers."

The member had been firmly put into his place and he got back onto task. "Ah yes, well it seems a very large development has indeed occurred. Such a shame too, he could have been a fair leader, I suppose in their eyes."

Serenity tried to refocus on the slimy face, but she somehow knew what he was getting at. She just wouldn't believe it until she heard the actual words confirming it. "W-what, what are you talking about?"

"The young prince Endymion has fallen in the uprising of the palace. Quite gruesome too, if I hear correctly. He hadn't a chance, swarmed by thirty men, each plunging their swords in him ten times each." He shook his head in fake sympathy for the death. "His poor family, wasn't even able to wed and produce heirs of his own. It's a wonder they managed to escape. One would question how that happened, but then to leave their own son in the danger? Would never happen to the royalty of the alliance, they wouldn't be allowed to be in any form of harm."

Serenity ignored his hypocritical words about royalty in the alliance, as that's exactly where they'd all always been, even her senshi were princesses of their planets, and they would be harmed if anyone came after her. Instead, she couldn't focus on that, as her world suddenly seemed to narrow into one tiny dot, the sharpest point of his arrogant nose. The edges were fuzzy and she was having trouble breathing or concentrating. She managed to make some excuse to remove herself from his presence and she fumbled through the halls, with her hand guiding her along the wall as her memory couldn't help her along with her vision.

She wasn't sure where she ended up, but it couldn't have been that long before she sagged against the wall and sank along it to her knees. Her happy bubble effectively popped and despair swallowed her up. There were no tears as sobs racked her body. She was only faintly aware of a jarring motion with each suck inward for more air to release again in a strangled noise.

She wasn't aware of being moved, she couldn't hear anything, feel anything, or see. She was completely numb to the world. Apparently she had managed to make it to outside the dinning room and it had taken several minutes for the tenants inside to realize first that there was an unusual noise in the midst of the chatter, and even longer to realize where it was coming from. Nobody wondered what it was, rather desiring just to see the cause than question it. When the dining hall doors opened to reveal the princess, all speech had cut off and her mother had come forward to comfort her daughter herself, fear gripping her at the agony which her daughter was going through.

She'd called for Mercury, thoughts of a personal attack the first thing to be checked, but Mercury instantly reassured her that it wasn't that as there were no marks to suggest otherwise. She wisely kept her tongue in check though with what she thought might be the cause of her sovereign's sudden dissolution into despair. She also knew a check by any of the other medics on the planet, would reveal what she'd already knew to be true, her ruler was no longer a virgin, and would come up with inaccurate conclusions.

Serenity had curled into a tight ball, fighting off even her mother's hands, and had been held in an awkward angle, when she'd suddenly threw fit in the midst of her fetal position, Selenity had pulled away, but did not miss the ring on the hand flying through the air before knotting into Serenity's hair in an attempt to rip the strands out of her head.

Selenity and Mercury wrestled with her to refrain her from damaging herself. When the other senshi arrived, Selenity had them carry Serenity to her apartments and placed into bed. Selenity turned on them so suddenly, they were all surprised when she threw out accusations.

"Who managed to wed my daughter? You were supposed to keep her from anything foolish like this!"

"My Queen, Endymion-"

"_ENDYMION?_" The Queen screeched and Serenity moaned in protest, burying deeper into the covers, the tears finally flowing past burning eyes and yet still oblivious to the going on around her. The Queen however, did not pay attention to the pain she'd just unwittingly caused her daughter, not for the volume, but rather the word that did manage to slip into Serenity's fog covered mind, but it was only an echo in her head, one that reminded her of the pain and repeated her own litany while chanting his name over and over again, trying to cling onto the memories she had of him. She couldn't even fight yet, fight back against the words, trying to deny them. Anguish had taken too firm a hold to stop her from moving through the other stages.

The Queen spun on her heel and flew through the halls, trying to find her advisors and set them on the path to remove Endymion's false marriage to her daughter. They worked hard for a day and a half, Serenity steaming over the implications and how her own daughter had gone behind her back to marry a man that was completely wrong for her and the alliance.

She was on her three million, seventy-second pace back to her desk and starting again towards the far wall when she suddenly froze. With her anger, she had forgotten about the other news she'd received in the day, her heart had gone out to his parents as they relaid the message to her. Yet she hadn't thought it wise to share with her daughter, as the boy was just a stranger. She sank onto the edge of the desk as she realized exactly why Serenity had been on the floor in the hallway, and here she was trying to destroy what already was. Selenity wiped away the traitorous tear that managed to slip down her cheek, she'd lost her own husband but she'd had Serenity, and for her benefit, she'd pretended the marriage hadn't been as strong, that it had been of convenience. It wouldn't hurt her daughter to think that, benefiting from the needless concern towards her mother and could hide the pain when in her own room. She allowed her daughter to think it had been a happy one though while it lasted, as they had come to a mutual conclusion on how to make it work well.

Selenity figured her own daughter wouldn't have her choice, as Selenity promoted marrying for love, but Serenity hadn't shown any interest in a male since her seventeenth birthday, when courting became acceptable. She'd shunned every advance, and had told her mother not to bother. She in turn, like her ancestor's tradition, would not be wedding anyone until she was in at least her thirties and already Queen. Selenity was content that she'd at least be around for the marriage ceremony like her mother was and for the birth of her granddaughter. Selenity's mother hadn't lived as long as most, but had lived a long, full life. Selenity felt bad though for Serenity, as she hadn't had much of a mother figure, and hadn't had a grandmother or a father either. She blamed that for Serenity's lack on interest in men, and not wanting to settle down with a family of her own, she didn't know what she was missing.

Oh how Selenity felt duped and very naïve. Serenity wasn't interested in the men available at court, because her eyes had already been filled with another's image. Once completely unacceptable and now dead. It did not matter anymore, and she doubted now that Serenity would ever marry again, even in her thirties. Those of the Moon line were known for their one marriages as it was too hard to forget the first man to worm the way into their hearts.

Her poor daughter it turns out, hadn't been married even forty-eight hours before her husband was stripped from her. Taken in the most brutal fashion, no one should have suffered the fate, much less her sheltered and innocent daughter. Selenity briefly wondered exactly how sheltered she remained these days, as so much had been kept from her. The thought was forgotten as she moved to go back to her daughter's side, she'd need her help more now than ever before, and she vowed to make up for lost time and to be a good mother, at least just this once.

"You may stop your searching." She called out to her advisors, and just in time, as Artemis had just begun to read the law that could make it possible for Selenity to destroy the marriage. He closed it without fully understanding or remembering where he left off, and that was one disaster adverted.

In the meantime however, the senshi stared at the vacant location that their queen just occupied. "Great going Mars." Jupiter broke the silence, and Mars turned on her with fire burning in her eyes.

"It wasn't my intention! I was just trying to explain that Serenity thinks he's dead."

"Selenity thinks so as well." Venus pointed out.

"Then why didn't she stay and cry with her daughter?" Jupiter turned a dubious eye towards her princess who was lying broken hearted on the bed.

"She's too angry at the choice to put all the pieces together." Mercury explained, already seeing the true reason for the monarch's behavior.

Mars shook her head before pushing Serenity more into the middle of the large king and a half size bed. She crawled in with her and wrapped her arms around her princess, just holding her and trying to sooth her with a hand running down her hair and offering comforting words.

"It doesn't matter." Venus sighed regretfully, watching Mar's ministrations, and wishing she could join her. "The princess believes so, and that's what is important right now. We need to reassure her quickly that everything is all right. Or at least as much as it can be."

"How can it be all right? They overthrew the palace and scattered the forces!" Jupiter cut in. "So what if he's not _actually_ dead? Nobody knows where he really is and can't be reached or saved if there is another attack. One that could actually kill him this time around."

Venus made a shushing noise but Jupiter continued on her negative path until Mercury shook her head. "Enough, right now, perhaps it is best to let her believe it. I have reason to believe that there is a spy even here, and could be listening at the door at the moment."

"Hardly likely. We'd know it." Jupiter grated, but she agreed that the talks needed to end, there were other ways to listen in. She just didn't like the idea of allowing Serenity to suffer more.

Venus had taken the opportunity to join Mars, but took her other side, flanking the princess between her love's sister planets. She held her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Jupiter took her place behind Mars and reached over her, to rub Serenity's back. Mercury took one look at the bed before throwing herself in behind Venus and completing the circle of comfort. She rested a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

It took awhile, but she'd eventually tired herself out. When the tears ended, all five managed to fall into a light slumber, broken up by jerks from the princess as fear gripped her and made horrors out of her dreams. She briefly surfaced before falling back asleep. The senshi willed her sleep, even upsetting dreams were better than tiring herself out physically with the draining emotional thoughts of the awake.

When she opened her eyes when the sun was high in the sky, her favorite time of the day to be lazing in bed, but it a rare time to be allowed, the tears did not come with it. She just laid there, staring at the ceiling, knowing there was something missing from her memory and she was alone in her room.

She could hear a noise in the outer chambers of her apartments, but she didn't call for them to make their presence known to her. She just stared at the ceiling, feeling completely numb, unwilling to engage in the world, and pondered what could be lying on the fringes, just staying out of reach. It wasn't long enough though before she stumbled upon the answer and she curled onto her side and cried silent tears.

The sun was setting before the door opened to reveal one of her senshi, but she was not aware of who it was as she had cried herself to sleep again. The door clicked close silently as the senshi returned back to the others. The queen Selenity barreled her way in again, followed by two feline-type advisors. She pushed through the stunned senshi and entered her daughter's room, closing the door behind her firmly, and clearly stating that they were not to be disturbed.

Selenity crawled into the bed much like her daughter's senshi, pulled the girl into her arms, and just held her. She fell asleep by dawn's break, worrying more over Serenity than anything else she should have been up to, especially with the Earth in such a vulnerable position. The heiress of the Moon though, was just as vulnerable, and was hurting more than any on the Earth could be at the loss of their golden Prince.

When she'd awoken again as the sun was setting, the princess had emerged then submerged within that time. Selenity looked down at her sleeping child, her face was scrunched up in pain, as if the dreams she were having plagued her as much as her daylight thoughts. Selenity hugged her daughter close before calling in her daughter's leader of the guard. Venus walked in, biting her lip, and waiting for her command. "Can you bring us some food and water?" Selenity asked, knowing Venus was desiring less to be parted from her liege than she was.

Venus nodded and turned. "I will call for some." Five minutes later, Venus came in carrying a tray for the two Moon children, one a woman, the other working on getting there, but in many ways, already was. "May I speak?"

Selenity bowed her head, looking down at Serenity and brushing aside a few strands sticking to her forehead. It had been three days since Serenity had fallen into this torture of her own making, and Selenity feared for the future. "You may." She finally responded.

"Endymion is not dead." Venus stated quietly. "He is hiding and desires all to believe the lie. He only wishes Serenity not hurt so, for if he could, he would come prove it himself."

Selenity looked over her daughter's friend and guardian, and cousin. Selenity sighed, Venus looked an awful lot like her uncle, the second in line to the throne after her mother, Queen Aphrodite. "That is a nice thing to say, Venus, to try and tear her from her despair, but it will only come back again if she doesn't work through it now, when he doesn't come back."

Venus shook her golden strands, trying to prove to the queen that what she said was true. Her long hair whipped around her shoulders, the color so golden, people had tried to steal the strands from her head, believing them to be touched by midas himself. That's where Serenity got her change from the norm, as only one person whose color was so strong could effect the line of Selene. Selenity's own hair was what had lent Serenity the silver tone, the glass-like quality to her daughter's hair was a mystery, even to her, as Selenity's hair was silver, but a very real substance, something that could come from the metal itself.

"It is the absolute truth." Venus insisted.

"Stop lying." Serenity moaned, turning away from her mother and stuffing her head into a pillow. "He's dead."

Selenity stroked her daughter's back in sympathy, it was the first words from the girl since she'd fallen asleep the first night. Venus darted to her other side and pulled her hand off of her pillow-clad ear and clutched it to her, in complete earnest and insistence. "He's not, I swear on my honor of senshi."

Serenity only blinked at Venus for a moment, before turning to her mother, whose face, no doubt echoed her thoughts. She frowned at her soldier of love and justice. "Why would this be the first the queen has heard of it?"

"We were given word by Zoicite, it was in private, the Queen wouldn't have known about any of this until we told her."

"She knows everything?" Serenity whispered, moving in closer to her guard, she didn't want to give away what could still be saved, Venus hesitated before nodding.

Serenity groaned then turned to her Queen, her mother might understand matters of the heart, but the Queen- propriety was everything. It was her mother that she found though, and she threw her arms around her, taking in the comfort only a mother's touch could give and they held each other for a long time, Serenity was so pleased that she'd slept though most of her anger, she couldn't handle it in a time like this. "Do you believe he's really alive?"

Selenity looked at her niece's truthful face and whispered down in her daughter's ear, that yes, she really did. "My Queen." Venus interrupted one of their only moments. "We have to get moving." She looked fretfully over her shoulder at the night falling across the sky. If they could time this right, then everything would work out to their benefit. If not, then... it would be a lot more work, but they _would_ ensure Serenity's safety.

Serenity frowned, what were they talking about? Selenity pulled away from the princess and stood, distractedly she smoothed out the silver silk comforter. "You are correct, it should be daylight on the planet where the parents are stationed. I should make an announcement and while it is occurring, you should take the princess somewhere safe. Beryl might not chose to attack her outright, a spy might do it for her. We never know when she's in the most danger, so better to take the option away, right now." Selenity looked up into her daughter's distraught gaze and smiled reassuringly. "We will see each other again, someday."

Then Selenity strode out of the room. Serenity was still trying to get her head around all of this, it was just whirling in circles. What was meant by that fragmented order? Where was she going? Why was her mother saying that they'd now be parted? She'd barely got her prince back- what was this?

Venus lifted Serenity out of the bed easily, though they were about the same size. Venus smoothed down Serenity's wayward hair and carefully matched the color. The ability to shape-shift or at least color-change came from her Venusian side, it had come in handy for the first goddess to lure in her prey, though most loved her true form as it was pure beauty, some preferred other types. She'd even gotten the women to fall for her as well.

This Venus only matched skin, hair and eyes with the reigning Crown Princess of the Moon, nothing else was really necessary, as most did not get a good look at her face as it was, and anyone who had, would be on the Moon, where neither princess would be. Any from the Moon on Earth would be easily recognized as spies before they could report back to Beryl.

Venus pulled out a container and started filling them with Serenity's least princess like dresses, and some clothing she'd stashed away from her jaunts to Earth, they were less formal, more mid-range than noble or peasant. Venus stared then at the container and it disappeared. The ability to do parlor tricks would add weight to the credibility of Moon Princess.

Serenity demanded answers from her first in command as she went about doing exactly as the Queen ordered, an order that had been put into place when the princess was born, an underlying rule to the normal demands of senshi to princess, with this one exception. Selenity had seen the war brewing and when her daughter's senshi came to the Moon to protect the infant princess, she'd installed fail-safe devices, if ever the princess was next in line to be killed, then she must be hidden away someplace where the evil ones could not reach her. Only the leader of the guard would have access to this knowledge, and only if she'd passed all measures to ensure this knowledge would remain with her. The other senshi would not ask, and were the leader to die, then the knowledge would pass onto the next in line for confidentiality and only if the person's sole goal was to protect her.

It had not been needed until this day.

Serenity, finding no answers from her first, turned and stormed out of the room, looking for her other senshi, knowing they would not go far from her in her time of need. They were all sitting there, close to her, save one. Mercury was with her mother finalizing the plans that were hidden from her knowledge. She turned on Mars, the closest in location and possibly in friendship as well. "What is going on?"

"Serenity!" Mars gasped, not expecting this change of pace, from lying on the bed moaning to lividly flying through the rooms.

"A plan that has been held off for all of your life." Jupiter answered for her stunned compatriot. "It is to protect you from the harm that is no doubt coming your way as we speak."

"I don't want to follow this plan. I want to go to Earth!" Serenity responded, her clear eyes, rimmed and spiked red through the whites, something she could not hide, was the tears that still offered the faint proof she _had_ been crying not long ago.

"Earth?" Mars gapped, her mouth falling open then closing as if she'd just been hit by the fish she was mimicking. "That's the last place we could possibly allow you to go! It would physically hurt us with even the thought about allowing this." She winced even as she said it.

Jupiter did not even imagine it, because there was no possible way that her princess would be setting one single foot on Earth. "Be reasonable, Serenity. You have to follow our advice."

"Let her try." A calm voice said behind them. Venus had been assured that her senshi would stop their princess, and so had not bothered to follow after her, until she was finished with the prepping. "After all, if that's what the princess so desires, she might as well."

Serenity whirled on Venus, with distress clearly in her eyes. "I only want to see Endymion, V. That's all."

Venus smiled sadly. "I know pet, I know." They'd all taken to calling her 'pet' even Endymion when he was teasing her. It was in response to her name on Earth, as she had chosen an animal which was occasionally a child's household animal, in other words, a pet, and that's what they were doing, stroking her to calm her and keep her by their sides. Serenity had hated it the moment it was first used, but over time it had dwindled in dislike, and only faintly irked her when they did it when they knew they had the upper hand over her. Endymion never used it like that, and he had only used it once or twice in their history together.

Serenity looked down at Endymion, the use of it the day before had not been in the same context they'd used it on her then. That had only been meant as an endearment and not condescending in the least. She doubted he'd use it again any time soon, as it was, he didn't care for the term much either. After all the memories plaguing her with the feelings she'd gone through in that short amount of time, she needed to see his face to remind herself that Venus' words were true, that he really was alive. That allowed her to finish her memory of the turbulent time of transition and the move to Venus' shores.

Serenity had tried to return to the Earth, but the forces stopping her were still too great to break through and so Venus had thrown her over her shoulder and told her to transport them to Venus. When Serenity complied, they arrived in a very remote place on the planet, Venus took care of the rest. She moved them to the small cabin she'd built by her own hands and took Serenity down from her shoulder and onto the settee. Serenity pouted, folding her arms across her chest and turning from her commander slightly.

Venus sighed and sank down in front of her ruler, now and forever, it didn't matter the location, title, or who she governed, Serenity would always come first for her. Serenity would always command Venus' utmost loyalty, beyond anything else, even her own heart-bond. She needed Serenity's respect and understanding. She needed it now more than ever because they were all going to just leave her here and that had to ensure her continual presence to not mess this up. She was safer here than anywhere else in the galaxy. "Serenity- please, understand and see our way. You have to remain here, if not, the forces could kill you without our being able to protect you. With you here, we can keep you safe and watch over who wants to do you harm before they can."

Serenity sniffed, she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her other senshi, wasn't allowed to as it would have alerted those that they didn't want knowing it. But even those within the room, she hadn't been able to ask to remain safe for themselves or to give much of a goodbye. Venus had taken the option from her with the quick movements and above all else, she wanted Endymion. She turned to Venus' pleading gaze and her heart could never stand against her senshi. Never while they were hurting and even her own anger faded away in the face of it. Serenity melted and wrapped her arms around her cousin, friend and leader of her guard. How had such an event occur? She'd never know, but as the daughter of Selenity and Adonis, her life had taken a drastic turn from the norm. She could feel love in others, not as greatly as Venus might, but she could not ignore it either, and it gave her a large capacity for it, to give unto others.

Venus, daughter of Aphrodite, had inherited many of her mother's traits, including the allegiance to the princess until such a time where she became Queen and her rule could be peaceful and have her own daughter to be protected by Venus'. It was a continual cycle and Serenity was never more proud to have a relative in her ranks. Selenity had met Adonis through Aphrodite, who was now Queen of Venus. The two women did not always see eye-to-eye, which had always been the case, which made their daughters' tight friendship, more than duty, so unique and unbelievable. It had more to do than just the blood bond.

Venus knew wrapped around her was the most pure body to ever grace the solar system. She might act young and childish, but her soul and heart were so large, it was a wonder it remained in her chest. Venus held it tightly against her, she was so pleased to be related to such a being. Only she was truly aware how important and impressive her love shared by Endymion was. She'd do her best to ensure that both survived.

Then she was slipping out of her cousin's arms as she transported herself to the room housing all of the gateways to the other planets. She brought all of them to life. She picked one randomly and threw herself through, there she did the same thing. She continued this process until the web of transporters connecting to each planet, save earth was a complete mess and all gates were open on each of them. She found her way in the end to the Moon. Nobody was around to view which one she'd arrived from, but it did not matter as all were shining brightly.

She moved her body to the room the Queen used for private meetings and from there, they both set out to whence she just came. But this time down the hallway, followed closely by the remaining senshi and all waited while the Earth gate warmed up, to step foot onto Terran soil. For the Queen, it was the first time in all the years she'd been alive.

Serenity shoved her way out of the cabin, it was too quiet and after five hours of just sitting there bored, she had to find another way to entertain herself than staring at the fabrics in the settee and counting them. She flung herself onto the ground by the lapping waves, she would have enjoyed this, had she not been alone. Yet there she was, alone.

There alone for two months, with nothing to do but play dress up with the clothes at her disposal and no one to witness it.

So she sat, in the same spot, every day for two months, staring up at the sky, trying to see either of her homes, the one she was born on or the one she shared with Endymion. Neither were visible, and she only resulted in blinding herself looking too closely at the sun.

Had she not been from the Moon, her skin would have burned, but only on the Moon had the sun's rays been more intense, causing her skin to turn translucent, just as it had with anyone born there for generations. She stared out onto the waves instead, a dark blue, reminding her of the color of her love's eyes. Tears sprang to her eyes, but only kept at bay when they snapped shut and forced them away. Here alone, with no reassurances, she couldn't help but believe the lie, and started wondering when no one came, if she was now completely alone in the galaxy. That every one had fallen, even the enemy, and she alone survived.

With every breath she breathed, she tried to reach out to the Earth. When she finally connected not two days ago, she didn't hesitate, she flung herself into the fray without hesitancy, she was sure she'd be dead otherwise from boredom and going crazy being absolutely alone for so long. She had not been lying, she did not know what Endymion would find once she was released from isolation.

"Why torture yourself with things that could not be changed, and are better left forgotten?" A voice sounded so close, it startled her, still in the mentality of loneliness and isolation. "Hey, shush, shush, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The voice continued, and Serenity realized exactly whose voice it was as a hand reached out to sooth the hair right behind her left ear.

She looked down at him and smiled brightly. "I don't want to completely forget. Most of it would be nice if it were faded and forgotten, but if I forget, then its possible to go tail spinning back into it, as I would be unprepared to handle it."

"Shall I apologize again?" He looked ready to, hated causing her pain. She shook her head in the negative, returning her fingertips' path through his dark locks. "What makes you relive them though?"

"If I can handle them now, I can sort through them and pull out any strength I've gained from the experience. It's like you rehashing out a battle with those who were there with you, fighting along side you. My memories are my soldiers."

Endymion shifted so he was leaning over her and his lips descended to brush against her temple, her nose, her cheeks and her chin. Finally settling over her lips for a brief kiss. "You will unlikely have to go through that again."

Serenity nodded, it was unlikely, but still a possibility. "I know that, but now that they're done, I can move on, and file them in the storage unit they belong to, never to encroach up and torture me again."

Endymion pulled away, but not far, Serenity wouldn't let him. He sighed almost miserably. "I wish I could take that from you. I really do."

Serenity wanted to argue, that it was all right, it taught her how to take care of the situation in the future, but she knew it was all a lie before it even reached her lips, so she held them back. Instead she whimpered and buried her face into his chest. He caught the slightest sound, that sounded vaguely like "Endy!"

He gathered her close, and held her tightly against his chest, running a hand down her back in a soothing motion only a lover could. "I'm so sorry Sere, it will be all right, I promise." He felt the slight movement against his chest, giving her acquisition, but he continued holding her, the fear she'd given him at knife point was nothing like the fear he'd no doubt layered upon her without even trying to. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

How true his words would hold to be.


	5. Chapter 4 Emergence

ANch4: SO I am listening to your guys votes on my poll, slowly but surely. :)

Chapter 4- Emergence

* * *

It was still the time before the first blush of the sun's rays upon the Earth's surface. Only those from the last sentry duty of the night remain awake and it was not yet time for the camp to be stirring. Only those who could not sleep or had awaken unnaturally shared the time with the two in the leader's camp.

Unable to fall back asleep, and too in-tune to each other, to let sleep get in the way of their stolen time together, the two secret royalties clung to one another. They slowly moved back into a rhythm they had repeated the night before with only one other rendition in their past. Then as they lay together, they breathed in the silent, still air, just holding each other tightly, not ready to let go.

Serenity slowly shifted when time was slipping through their fingers and the next day would be upon them soon enough, and things would change again. Hopefully not drastically, but they would have to introduce her to the camp, and as Endymion's consort. Sliding her body up his, she rested her elbow near his ear and leaned her weight on it so she could free her other hand and trace it idly across his facial features.

In the dim light, she should not have seen anything, except his striking eyes, but hers only looked blind, a development of over-sunshine for generations. The pads of her fingers traced first his eyebrows, then lowered along the rim of his almond shaped eyes, dark blue when able to be seen in correct light, darker when he was angry, lighter when he was happy, but the color did not change so much, just the emotion behind them. Her fingers skimmed first one cheek bone, then the other, and then lowering across the bow of his lips. She spent a long time tracing his lips, her finger slipping between them when he involuntarily reacted to her touch and parted on her command. She toyed with him for awhile, before leaning her head down to reward him with a kiss.

She'd carefully avoided the area from the side of the bridge of his nose, along the right side of his nose and to the soft padded portion of his right cheek halfway along his eye. Now she pulled away slightly, to put just a fraction more distance between them. She now traced the jagged scar that slanted backwards and down. "Did this happen in the attack?" She asked quietly, and he almost didn't hear her.

He sensed for her emotions, trying to see how best to tackle this particular development, he hadn't even thought about it as mirrors were not common on camp. It changed his appearance, and it had not changed how she perceived him as she was no less warm in responses in bed than she had been before his deformity. She loved him for him, and not his looks. He knew that, but his search was to see if it had upset her in other ways, but her feelings were perfectly neutral and was not giving him anything to go by. Perhaps she had realized he would be looking for them, and wanted a true response, rather than one crafted for her benefit. Or she had known that her emotions would be haywire by the time she got to ask the question on her mind, and wanted to be able to ask it without breaking down.

He snagged her chin and tumbled them over so they were reversed. He kissed her deeply before leaning into her and taking most of his weight onto one arm like she had done earlier. He punctuated each soft word with a kiss. "It did." He was unsure where to go after that, but his mouth wasn't, and it traced her jaw before moving to her neck and lower. "It was nothing, it was just a mistake on my part, I wasn't expecting it and when the attack occurred, I dodged the majority of the intended injury."

"Endy." She sighed, he was making it impossible for her to concentrate, and impossible to be upset in any way at the wound still healing and how he had received it.

"It was the night time, we'd just practiced and were preparing for bed when the call came and dragged us all forward. They swarmed upon us; I was unaware that they'd already breeched the castle's interior. The attack was a flying knife, and I managed to deflect it, it nicked me, is all."

"That's not a nick!" Serenity tried to find the ability to get angry at his reaction, but he'd completely sedated her, so it only came out as a mule of protest. He chuckled, clearly disagreeing.

"Surface wound, you know it too."

"I hate to see that handsome faced marred." But she was only teasing, he could see it on her face, and didn't even need to feel the emotion through the link.

It was interesting though, when he did touch it, she was almost... _proud_ of him or content. "What's the story behind your emotion?" He asked, coming back up for her lips.

She couldn't answer at first as his lips claimed their attention but she did manage a response after a few deep breaths when he released her. "I just think it suits you."

"Liar. You're smug about something."

Serenity reached out a hand and touched the wound, it didn't sting at all, but it did feel unnatural as nobody touched it, even he avoided it, for it had hurt, incredibly so when he'd gotten it, more than any cut he'd ever received before. "I admit it is depraved, so do not judge me too harshly, if you'd please. But I see it, and I think _mine_, you are all mine, even this scar, it just shows how committed you are and how fearless and strong and perfect in every sense."

"I'm far from perfect Serenity. If I were, I would have been able to end this war long ago." Endymion understood it though, when others looked her way, he was not only jealous and protective, but he was proud to have her on his arm as well. He had what everyone desired, but he would hate any attack on her to leave a mark, that part, he might never understand. Yet if it made her react this way, he'd take it, though he did doubt that she would ever want to see more than just this one scar. It might change her opinion on just how strong and perfect he was. She'd still love him, but it would probably be tempered with worry. For now, she probably knew this was a once off, never to occur again.

"Once I was bleeding, Nephrite got the great idea of killing me off and I went along with it, even though I didn't agree with running, but I figured it was better than trying to fight off the bulk of the forces at once, all our men unprepared. As you know, our blood is easily recognized as royalty, so Beryl would have no reason to not believe my death, and my body being dragged away by my men to ensure a proper, burning burial. I made Zoicite promise to get the word to you of our deception before it could reach you any other way. I guess my parents had other plans."

"They didn't know Endy, and they had to. They had to reach council, I don't think _they_ even knew you were alive until after word got out to us." Endymion's head sank down onto the mattress between her shoulder and neck and he held it there for a moment, before his lips kissed the juncture, searing the location with his heat.

He pulled back to look at her. "I don't think they know yet, either." At Serenity's bid of protest, he cut her off gently. "They're surrounded by too many people to be told. Selenity has brought her senshi and her forces, but right now they're fighting to return the peace. I have a feeling my father is sizing up all the females surrounding them, for one young enough and fertile to bed."

"Endymion!" Serenity gasped at his words. "Your father is happily married!"

Endymion shook his head. "He put on the show for you. It was only because I was interested in you; otherwise, he would have attempted to bed you himself." Endymion chuckled dryly. "He'd even tried to convince me to give you to him as my leftovers. It didn't occur to him that I actually _loved_ you and even without that, you weren't on the market. Besides, with my death, it'll give him a reason to try to foster off another woman's child as my mother's to continue the line of Terran princes. Or he'll find a way to divorce her, and take one of the youths as his wife instead."

Serenity glared at him. "You never told me that was the family I was entering into. Did your mother cheat as well?"

"High treason." He looked down at her angry eyes, and sighed, everything he'd been trying to do to keep her calm, backfired as soon as his parents got involved. "Yes she'd had affairs. They were all after she couldn't bear children though. I am obviously my father's son in looks, but she remained the caring, happy mother any child dreams of having, there was only a slight sadness in her eyes for a few years while he played, but she couldn't, having completed her duty and producing an heir."

Serenity looked sadly up at him and reached for the back of his nape. "It's no wonder you escaped to the battle fields, at least there, things were easy to sort out, who was on which side."

"It's not so easy Sere. There are plenty of spies, ones that seem so nice and caring and will try to get close to you. You need to keep your guard up, and you cannot divulge anything to anyone. Jadeite is the only confidant you may have here, because he already knows."

"I know, I wasn't going to tell anyone anything. I've been lying through my teeth on my identity for a long time. Longer than you've known me."

He sighed, that was true, she hated deception, but she was good at it. "This is just like that, only there can be no slip ups, these people won't love you and accept it because we're in love, these people will try to kill you. Even if they're on our side." Endymion seemed to hesitate on that as his heart lurched with a thought he'd just stumbled upon, before Serenity could try to ask him to share with her, he shook his head sadly. "You need to go back. You need to go before it's too late."

"What is the problem, Endy? Don't lock me out; you know how much I hate that."

He looked ready to deny her that request, but he knew she'd need a reason to go back, when she really did not want to, and he knew she'd argue with whatever he would say, twisting it around to fit her objective. "Because you and I are so close, even with these identities, they'll try to kill you anyways. Just like they've been trying to kill me."

Serenity held a hand up to his lips and her fingers against the flesh quieted him. "The spies have been or the enemy? The spies won't break rank to kill just a peasant girl who is your sleeping partner, if they were going to kill anyone and ruin their established positions, it would be you. I will be here to ensure they don't."

"They'd just kill both of us, if they got this close and had the chance." Endymion shook his head. "I can't allow that."

"Yeah right, it's all the more reason for me to be here." Serenity pushed and raised herself up, using the hand around his neck as leverage so they were nose to nose to get her point across. "I'm not letting you die in your sleep while I'm trapped on another planet."

"There are just too many downsides for you to be here. You could die by accident in an attack, or a staged accident."

"Just stop. Have you found a spy in your ranks yet? No. So don't worry about it, it is a bridge to be crossed when we get there." Serenity lowered herself to the blankets, and looked up at him with large pale blue eyes; it was definitely a come-hither look. "Enough talk of these sad things, I want to enjoy my husband while _he's_ loyal."

"I will forever be loyal." He came in to prove it to her with a passionate kiss. "You are too much for me as it is; I could never be tempted by another." There was another passionate and this one was a little rough as he kissed her. "I am not my father." His last kiss assured her into oblivion, if she was ever worried to start with.

A love like theirs was not easy to doubt and she never had, she'd just said it to rile him and get him exactly where she wanted him, which was what he was doing to her. He'd complained once at the magic she'd wrapped over him from her first glance, and he'd been gone with the first touch, but he'd had so much more capability, talent and experience than she ever had. Part of that was why she'd wanted to rush before marriage, but he'd assured her that theirs was truer than anything he'd had then, and wanted to prove it to her by waiting.

She'd rolled her eyes at the time and she still didn't think it made much of a difference, but she could understand his act, and respected it. In a way, it had been proof that he wanted only her, even if at times it felt like a rebuff when she'd attempted to lead things here earlier. But now, he was putty in her hands, and couldn't refuse even once when she hinted towards it.

When day's early light finally broke through even their well hidden enclosure within the larger tent, they reluctantly rose to their feet. They had to go face the day, and face the people who would have questions for the both of them. They would have to emerge from the safe haven they'd unexpectedly created.

Endymion cast a disapproving look over the dress he'd removed from her body the night before; as she tried to put it back on. He pulled it from her and cast a hand over it, it changed in shape and looks, and handed it back to her, not pleased by what it had become, but it fit in here at least. She could have gotten by as peasant on another planet with that dress, but here, it would always give her a highly elevated rank, perhaps not royalty, but at least yeomen or gentry class. He pulled for the last, a knight who moved up the ranks to get where he was.

The dress was slightly shorter and tattered around the edges with ragged threads within. The color turned to a neutral brown with dingy white as the undershirt. Her belt was a darker brown and wrapped around her slim waist, adding emphasis to her curves, ones she didn't really have, but made the illusion she now did.

Endymion cleared his throat after giving her a once over and seeing her head for the main portion of the tent. His higher ranks were no doubt already gathered for the briefing this morning. Serenity turned to him in exasperation; she was ready for more social contact than she'd had in the last few months. He reached out and pulled her hair forward meaningfully, she was already slipping up. She laughed, and in an instant her appearance changed again. The glass-like strands streamed from his hands and flowed away as she put effort into her appearance for others and in its place was nothing. He looked for the droves of hair that always accompanied his sweet, but it was all gone, now only resting past her shoulder blades and was an almost brown color. Her tan was a light spray, lighter than even the day before's example at how well she could fit in and her eyes, her eyes were reflecting his back again. He tapped her on the nose and she grinned up at him, for she knew that pleased him, almost as much as her real appearance did, and that was similar to her reaction to the scar.

The girl danced out of the tent's closed off section and Endymion winced as he heard chairs scrapping the hard ground and even one tipped over in a crash. He pushed his way out to see his men towering over the poor girl again, but this time Endymion only wrapped an arm around her waist. "Down boys, she's mine."

Jadeite chuckled as he relaxed his position from in front, facing the men, and protecting Serenity. "That is only too clear from the way you have branded her." The blush stained Serenity's lovely cheeks as Endymion's gaze rested on her.

"Then make it known and spread the news. Mamoru has been claimed, and it is by one that has always held his heart. Even from childhood." Usually he would play with the hair at the small of her back, but it was missing, and instead he only splayed his hand over that tempting section of fabric. Serenity wiggled a little uncomfortably, tuned in by his secret display of affection. Well aware of what he was going to do, but unable to.

Serenity looked up at him when he said the words and was awed by how well he too could follow the deception. She turned to the gentlemen, now casting weary looks her way, but taking their seats again. "I am Usagi. I know my arrival is a little unexpected, but I promised that I would be with him whenever I could, and news had finally reached me on his newest location, to come and join him. I usually give him a warning, I am sorry for causing such alarm." She smiled kindly at them, and they still cast her occasional distrusting looks, but her explanation and their familiarity had won them mostly over and they concluded it was plausible.

Jadeite scooped up the fallen chair and sank into it. Endymion sat her in the chair, reluctantly, closest to Jadeite and away from the rest. He had to admit though, she couldn't have a better person on her side, and he could be a terror when he deemed something worth his time and energy. Endymion took rank again and stood in front of them all, with his back to the map and leaning against the desk with more plans laid out. "Any new intel?"

"No, the borders were silent last night; I think our visitor's arrival scared them off with such a reaction to one being." One of the men spoke, and did not glance over at Serenity once, as if she wasn't present, but she was all right with that, at least it was polite and to the point.

"That could be a good thing." One mused, and Serenity had not had a chance to learn any of their names to put with their faces. She preferred to know who was talking to her or at the moment, it was a respect thing as well as she was good at remembering where she'd seen a face before, why and what they had to say. So at the moment, all they were, were faces giving their opinions and a majority of them were about her.

"Or very bad as we've given away how many men we have here." Another one stated, glaring in Serenity's direction.

"There is no need for them to know that." Jadeite intervened. "For all they know, it's only a fraction, and in truth, the numbers we have here are greater than those who surrounded Usagi the night before. We're recruiting more every day."

"Is it wise to have a female here?"

"There are other females here." Endymion stated, trying to get matters back to hand, he started down a different path.

"Excuse my continuous, General, but none of the other females here are so attractive."

"That is my female you speak of." Endymion's statement was the end of discussion. "No one is to lay a hand on her, understood?" The higher ranking men all agreed, and they vowed to look out for the lower ranks as well, to make it a decree. However there were some non-military personnel on the camp grounds as well.

Serenity felt a shiver go through her when all the men turned to look at her, not all were curious, and she had a bad feeling that one wasn't as truthful as Endymion had hoped. "Have the forces moved much over the night? Shall we send more of our men to the King and Queen?" Jadeite asked, helping Endymion bring the topic away from Serenity.

"The girl should not overhear this."

"I see no reason as to why she should not. She has been privy to all military intel up to this point." Endymion waved off their concern.

"But she is not military." The one was insistent; it was the same one who had laid the lack of action the night before to her appearance.

"I am just as good as keeping these secrets as you are sir, unless you believe yourself to be unfortunate in that regard."

The man grumbled, but said nothing more. "Now, who wants to answer Jadeite's question?"

The meeting went on and Serenity was again impressed with how well Endymion could control the situation and lead it to fruition. Each word that tumbled from his strong lips had captured the attention of his men, had them thinking and wanting to do well by the man in front of them. Even Jadeite who'd she seen in rare occasions serious, was paying apt attention to his prince, and the smile that spread across Serenity's lips was hard to fight down, not wanting to draw anyone's attention to her, and away from the man that deserved it all. She would forever remember this moment, he belonged in the spot light, he was meant to have it and the respect of the masses, he deserved so much, it was his right. If _ever_ he doubted his position or himself, she would be able to pull this moment out, dust it off and share it with him.

His eyes slid to her for a brief moment, feeling her emotions and no doubt hearing her thoughts and she was filled with the warmth he was feeling that reciprocated her feelings. He was equally proud of her and all her own accomplishments that had nothing to do with her position and everything to do with her, neither of them should ever feel anything less than worthy in anything they did. Serenity could never imagine a reason why they would doubt themselves.

They had each other's back in all things, they were truly equals.

The meeting drew to a close with no new information was really discussed, the enemy had gained a handful of new recruits and the borders shifted slightly in Endymion's favor, but there was nothing new to report. Her arrival could have screwed that up slightly, or they were in a stalemate at the current moment. The arrival of the senshi two months ago could have given the enemy a moment to pause and reflect that this battle just got so much larger. Serenity was not sure what they could say about Venus' absence, with her playing Moon princess, and all stations abandoned to fight on Earth. Venus couldn't really claim that she was guarding the Moon, especially when she was one of the strongest fighters.

Serenity did not share her thoughts with Endymion, he'd be alarmed if he managed to think that part through, and it would make it obvious that the princess was not where she was supposed to be, or Venus was missing. So Serenity turned her attention to another problem she had been mulling over.

"Since childhood?" She questioned Endymion once everyone filed out of the tent. Only Jadeite remained, again.

"Sere." Endymion looked down at her with complete honesty in his eyes. "You've held my heart since then, even if I didn't know it was you. I think I was looking for it with every woman I was with, and when I found you, it all made so much sense and I shunned myself for thinking it could be anywhere else."

Serenity's head moved from side to side in utter amazement. "You have such a way with words, you bullshitter."

"I would never bullshit you." Endymion pulled her close and sent a glare at their audience. "I wouldn't, you on the other hand-"

Jadeite held up his in surrender. "All right, but you should know never to bullshit a bullshitter." The blond man winked. "You always get found out."

"I'll remember that the next time you try to get anything past me." Endymion responded menacingly. "What are you still doing in here?"

"Being a guardian." He replied lightly and at Endymion's mouth opening to remind him, yet again, he shook his head. "Not yours, hers, we can expect that reaction to grace her presence quite a few times today, I'm sure." Jadeite grinned wolfishly at Serenity, who only responded by lifted up an eyebrow at his antics. "The women won't be as nice as the men."

"I'm sure I can handle a few old hags and spiteful youths." Serenity responded, unconcerned with what anyone at this camp thought, she was where she was meant to be, and she wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"How is it any worse than court?" Endymion teased, the women there had been malicious.

"Anyways, I have become her guardian; you cannot be with her all the time." Jadeite was not moving from his position and Endymion sighed his acceptance and approval.

"What's this?" Serenity demanded. "I don't need a protector!"

Both Jadeite and Endymion seemed unmoved by her outburst and were actually discussing the trajectory predicted when the senshi made an offensive attack and how best to back them when the enemy retreated.

"Why aren't you listening? I don't need him following me around everywhere to make sure I don't stumble over a log. It'll only make things more difficult!" Serenity was right next to Endymion, but he was ignoring her protests, she could feel it through their link, he was amused and her anger grew. "Fine then!" She huffed and pushed her way through the tent.

It took Jadeite and Endymion a moment to realize that she was truly intending to leave. She was already sitting down next to the fire, searching for breakfast and introducing herself to a soldier by the time they managed to struggle their way out, both shooting for the small opening at the same time and locking themselves in it and each trying to push through first before they realized it would work better if they went sideways out.

"Usagi." Endymion's hands slid over her shoulders and down her arms as he leaned forward and put his mouth near her ear. "This kind of behavior is the reason I wanted to send you back. You have to be more careful."

"I do not like being ignored." Serenity responded with a chilling clarity, before she turned her head and looked down at her food and then after swallowing it, continued her conversation with the soldier, effectively ignoring the man at her back.

"Usagi, dear, you should not be wandering around on your own." Endymion tried again, wanting to draw her back to the tent, but Jadeite had taken a seat across from them, intending of fulfilling his self-proclaimed position.

Endymion released Serenity, she made her point, and he disliked being refused from being graced with her eyes on him or her words directed in his general position. He slid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist; he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ok. I apologize, but Jadeite is only here to look out for you, when I can't."

"I don't need a babysitter, Mamoru." Serenity turned her attention to him. "I can take care of myself."

"Forgive me for being paranoid." He ran his knuckles against her cheek, pulling back to look at her. "I would hate anything to happen to you."

Serenity melted, they were having the same old argument, and it was only worry driving their actions, it had nothing to do with her own ability to 'take care of herself' that was drawn into question, but rather just a fear they both shared, loosing each other. "Do I really need Jadeite overshadowing every step?"

"This area is new to you, I would appreciate it until at least they become acclimated to you and you can tell me where everything is, so you don't get lost."

Serenity frowned, glancing over at Jadeite's innocent features as he looked up at her with a smile and she grinned back at him. "I guess my babysitter could be worse, it could be-" He covered her mouth with his hand before she could finish where he knew she was going.

"We don't say his name." Endymion's eyes scanned their surroundings but nobody was watching.

"I could be stuck with a stick in the mud, which has absolutely no humor or a sense of fun." Serenity finished, taking into account what she did not know but filing it into her mind to avoid any mention of anything Malachite related, she'd find out later what the deal was with him.

Endymion introduced her to some of the soldiers and when one of the lesser generals came to him for help with a training exercise, he reluctantly pulled away with promises that he wouldn't be long. Serenity assured him that his presence would be missed, but not to worry.

Serenity knew that as long as they were on the same planet, she would not worry herself about him, for she could always reach him, and she did by running her fingers along the rope that bound them together. He responded back with a playful tug and she released it, content to just stare at the fire as it bounced around in a dance, something Serenity was not used to seeing very often, only on her trips to visit the Earth Prince, and even then, it was a rare sight at times.

Jadeite kept his position across the fire from her, not wanting to raise suspicion towards his charge, but wanted to be close enough to keep her from any danger should it intend to fall on her. He would have rather sat next to her and plan a trick on Endymion but it was too early to do so, both in the day and on the grounds. So he remained content with his position of aloof guardian.

"So that's the wench?" A voice that was too far away to be heard normally was heard clearly by Serenity, and she tilted her head slightly to listen in better. If anyone was watching her, they would think her listening to the wind.

Her hearing was extraordinary; to make up for her perceived sight. At the moment she was using it to overhear the women at another smaller fire talking. "She's too skinny." One dismissed without a thought.

"She's got the generals wrapped around her pinkie." Another one countered.

Serenity wouldn't usually listen in to private conversation, but it had caught her attention and it was about her and they were attacking her personally, without having ever actually meeting her face to face. "What's the deal with her hair color?" Asked a third. "It looks like a muddy blond."

Serenity refrained from the urge to pull her hair forward and run her fingers through it, she had purposely chosen this color to fit in better, nobody would be able to tell if it was really brown or blond and so to describe it, would be impossible and overlooked.

"She's got gorgeous features. No wonder the generals are smitten." The third one pointed out but it was received with a snort.

"She looks like a boy."

"She's a scrawny, curve-less thing that shouldn't draw in the male's attention."

"Shouldn't, but does." The third broke in again. There was a momentary pause where no one said anything in response to that comment, each mulling over their attack point and then the first one spoke again, Serenity had to watch out for her, as she seemed especially vicious.

"What a skank, to sleep with the general and then parade around here like she does. I heard she follows him to each camp. Has she no pride? She's like a horse, ridden and discarded, but still loyally following her master."

Serenity tried to ignore them, she'd heard worse when she was seeing Endymion at court, but general was replaced by Prince and the comments became more scathing and every detailed picked at with no reprieve. Had Serenity revealed herself to the court, perhaps the comments would have died down, respecting royalty having a claim on royalty or it would have been a hundred times worse. These women, like the women in court, who had everything they could possibly think of, were just insecure. Serenity had managed to get the one man unavailable and top prize for ladder climbers without suffering through the chain like they had. Here, she was just a new, young, female presence, and these women were just afraid of what could happen if the men in the camp turned their attention to her and ignored them. Serenity shook her head at the vanity that seemed to follow Endymion everywhere, it was really a shame, as these women had nothing to fear, and she was never going to look at another man besides her husband.

The men here were all old enough to be her father or a fairly young uncle. It seemed the women had caught on to that thought as well because they started down a different path, trying to reassure themselves that _their_ husband wouldn't be the one to fall victim to any schemes Serenity might play.

Serenity rolled her eyes and tuned them completely out, the last thing she heard was "She better not seduce my husband!" Before that they were claiming she'd sleep with the whole camp before anyone was the wiser. Serenity looked to Jadeite, begging him to entertain her or something.

He looked across the camp fire at her and winked.

She knew it was on with just that one gesture and she grinned back, pleased, he could bring it, and she'd still win.


	6. Chapter 5 Idyll

Chapter 5- Idyll

Jadeite played the first move. He knew he probably shouldn't have, but really it was tradition after all. It started out simple enough; he placed a scorpion in Serenity's drink when she wasn't looking, when she was talking to the third woman who had spoken up for her more than put her down. Serenity was about to drink out of the glass when the woman grabbed it from her hand.

It spilt all over the ground and Serenity looked at the woman confused and a little bewildered before she caught sight of the- dead- scorpion and she turned her eyes to seek out Jadeite, but he was nowhere to be seen. They narrowed however in his general direction and he smirked, knowing he'd get payback soon enough. He whistled as he wandered around the camp so he'd come out in a different direction than which she was looking. He never really left her side, unless Endymion was there by it instead.

Serenity glared at him when he came out between two tents in the opposite direction in which she'd known him to be in. He took a concerned view of her glass on the ground and spilt and made a show of grabbing her a new one and filling it up. He brought it over to her and held it out. She didn't even glance at it, the woman had known Jadeite was behind the prank and she hadn't said anything. Serenity turned back to talk to the woman, and her hand snaked out to steal the glass from him, no doubt he would have pulled it away, claiming it for himself, as she'd already had one, even if she couldn't hang on to it. She looked deep into the clear liquid skeptically before she took a tentative sip. Nothing was wrong with it. Then again, if she had been right about Jadeite's intentions, he wouldn't have done anything to something he was going to drink out of.

That gave her an idea actually…

Endymion was sitting by the fire, next to her side and laughing with one of his men. Serenity slipped from his side, Jadeite was flirting with one of the only single, fairly young, fairly attractive females at the camp, and so he wasn't paying any attention towards her. He really shouldn't have been flirting with the girl anyway; he was attached, even if she wasn't.

Serenity frowned at his back before making her way over to them. She leaned over his shoulder and spoke to the girl. "You know, he's got a girl, right?" While neither was looking, her hand dropped something into Jadeite's drink. Then she pulled back, clearly giving Jadeite the evil eye. "I'll take this." She reached for his glass, but he pulled it out of her reach. If only she could make herself taller!

"I think not. Go back to the General, spoil-sport, before he freaks." Jadeite put the glass up to his lips and drank out of it; she paid it no heed as she headed back to Endymion just as she heard choking noises from behind her. She smirked and sank down next to her husband.

Jadeite came stumbling up to them and tried yelling at her, wondering what she put in his drink, but no sound came out. He took a threatening step towards her, ready to pull her up to her feet to get her to fix it, but still nothing. Endymion held up a hand and Jadeite instantly stopped, both knew that no harm would have befallen Serenity, but it was better not to start any thoughts towards that.

Serenity couldn't help it; she started laughing and clutched at her sides to keep her in one piece. Endymion chuckled too. "I kind of like him better this way." Jadeite's teeth flashed in the reflection of the fire, but Endymion shook his head. "Just admit she beat you."

Jadeite waved widely and pointed at his throat, a clear indicator that he couldn't admit it, even if he wanted to. Serenity calmed herself to giggles. "I'll go away tomorrow." She promised dutifully. It probably wasn't the wisest move, but the other men in the camp were starting to trust her, and so she felt the liberty to push it a little by playing a joke in return on Jadeite. Jadeite pouted and sank down on her other side. He tried to tip the rest of his drink into Serenity's but she moved it out of the way. "Uh-uh, I know that trick. No more drink spiking."

Endymion couldn't help but agree. At least when they were playing against each other, it didn't get out of hand, as they didn't encourage each other on to new heights and it left him alone. Endymion slid his hand into Serenity's and interlocked their fingers. He couldn't help but be glad that she was there, and nothing in the last few days had pointed to any conflict brewing on the horizon. He raised their hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers. She looked over to him and smiled.

The women's fears were laid to rest, the two looked like they were clearly in love, and with only the teasing between Jadeite and Serenity, the most she did was talk to the men, and usually if she was near them eating food or walking around the camp, with Jadeite trailing behind her.

Smooth skin brushed smooth skin as Endymion's lips grazed the inside of Serenity's wrist. It was conveniently located near his head so he only had to turn it slightly to connect with it. She was leaning over him, in their bed, and had a wicked look in her eyes. Endymion couldn't help but say yes to whatever she wanted when she was like this, never even thought to say anything else.

It tickled slightly and her other hand came up to rest on his cheek. Her thumb stroked his jaw. "You're getting hairy." She didn't mind, it was just a statement, she liked him clean-shaven, but she could get used to this new side of him too, it was only stubble but it was rather fetching too. If only it didn't tickle so much.

His head tilted back, it was such a comforting touch and he soaked it up for awhile before he tumbled her off of him. She had slipped out of bed earlier, he had watched her go, but wasn't time for him to be up and training his men, putting them through their drills. He listened to her walk, well aware of any location she might have been moving to, and would have been by her side in a second if she'd decided to leave the tent. Instead she'd come back and jumped on him. He didn't know what she had gone for until she pulled away again and picked up whatever it was that she dropped in her effort to motive him to be more awake. She pushed a large strawberry against his lips.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, opening his mouth so she could slid it in, and he took a bite.

She brought the rest to her own mouth and giggled when some of the juice dripped down her chin. "I conned some people in to bringing some back with them when they went out gathering food yesterday."

"You're getting used to being around here, aren't you?" The people were getting used to her, and most trusted her, she was too innocent-like to keep much of a grudge against for long, and it seemed as if their story panned out, and in a way, it did.

Serenity shrugged. "There are still many things you won't let me do, that everyone else is doing."

"Do you want me to call off the hound-dog?" Endymion didn't want to do it, but Serenity hated to be tracked like a common thief.

When it was just the two of them, and on occasion when it was just the three of them, her appearance was her true self, and he was getting used to seeing the mask Serenity wore too. People didn't bother her, even when there was significant distance between her and one of her guardians. Her lips tilted up and he knew that's exactly what she wanted, but not her point at the moment. She wanted something else from him, something he was more than willing to obliged her and he threw her gently onto her back and came forward, licking the juice off of her chin before settling his lips over hers, she didn't need the strawberry, she already tasted like them and so much sweeter too.

Serenity hummed as she wandered around the grounds, looking behind her for her shadow and finding it empty. She liked Jadeite's company, but she'd rather have it because they wanted to talk to each other, not because he was protecting her from a faceless and fake danger. She wandered to the edge of the camp and knelt down to smell the flowers, they smelt like lavender and she ran her fingers along the purple petals.

"Picking them allows you to bring them with you." A voice stated casually nearby.

Serenity looked up, she'd heard his approach and she shook her head. "But they don't last as long. No, they can stay where they chose to grow; it'd be unfair to uproot them for my own pleasure."

"Isn't that what you're doing with the General, satiating your own pleasure?" He took a step forward, he was one of the lower divisions of men and she didn't like the look of him, so she stood to her full height, but did not back away.

"He wants me here, and so I come. I cannot help it if it is also where I want to be."

"He looked angry when you first arrived."

"I was surrounded by many men who had swords pointed at me. What can you expect?" Serenity locked eyes with the brown eyed man; they looked a little hazy and red as if he hadn't slept forever. "Are you worried about something?"

"A foreigner in the camp, one who doesn't belong, and one who might end up causing problems for all of us in the end."

"You're protecting your leader?" Serenity didn't think this was exactly the problems he was having.

The man shook his head, but he'd stopped, still several feet away. "Of course I am, but I am also protecting the innocents here."

Serenity smiled sadly. "I am not your enemy. I'm sure the ones you're worried about have been taken in to another camp, and are well guarded."

"Not all of them. The girl died." He sank to his knees, looking at the flowers and not at her. "These were her favorites."

Serenity reached down and pulled one off, she knew what she'd said but she'd make an exception. She handed it to him. "If you hang it upside down, it will dry out but will last. Keep her memory with you; it might be the strongest tool in the fight."

He took it with both hands and held it in his lap. Serenity couldn't do anything for him, even sitting with him wouldn't offer much comfort, if any and so she walked away, he needed time alone.

War was a horrible thing, and people died, she thought she'd lost Endymion to it, she had been spared the awful horror in the end, but others weren't as lucky. She had never seen war, never learned of it in the history books until she had visited Earth and learned it wasn't uncommon here, but nothing ever to the extent that was only still brewing, and waiting to show its true strength. What they'd seen so far, was only the tip of the iceberg.

Serenity pushed back the tears that smarted her eyes. She would still rather be here, with the people in pain, than alone in a world that she had no knowledge of what was happening to the friends and family she loved. Have no knowledge of what was really going on out there. Ignorance was not always bliss, and knowledge was not always the end to innocence.

She followed the sound of swords clashing and slid her arms around the man that was standing on the sidelines, calling out moves, praise and suggestions. He pulled her tightly against his side, he could feel that she was feeling sad and would ask her later about it, for now, he would just hold her and try to comfort her as much as he could while they were not alone. This is all she really needed at the moment anyways.

Endymion bent slightly to kiss the top of her golden brown head and she snuggled in closer to his side in return.

Serenity shrieked as she ran from the two men and when one caught her and they tumbled to the ground, she couldn't help but laugh as the third jumped on both of them.

They rolled off of her eventually and they all lay on their backs, Serenity looked up to the blue sky and sighed softly, content. The entire time she'd been there, the worst thing that had happened was distrustful looks sent her way, and every day there were less and less, and now there were none.

The sky was blue again, instead of the dark, menacing gray clouds that had hung over them for weeks, albeit it, there were only patches of blue, the gray did threaten to close in again. Maybe her mother and the senshi were actually having some luck and distracting the rest of the enemy from this small camp base to focus instead on them. She wished she knew how the rest of them were doing, but no news had to be good news, right?

The flowers swayed a mirade of colors around them with the gentle breeze. It was a rare warm day; so far north from where she used to land. The trees were thick around them, but this clearing had offered something she didn't normally see, an abundance of wild flowers, holding out until the first major chill. It would happen soon, she didn't disallude herself, but for the time being, she could pretend all was right in the world, or at least this part of it.

Endymion propped himself up on his forearm and looked down at her, a smile on his face too. Before he would have never noticed the change in weather, or took time off to appreciate it, but Serenity always managed to make him take stalk of the world around him, and seemed to brighten it, or at least bring his eyes to it. He'd given the men a day off to boost morale and to relax and enjoy the people around them. They had seemed pleased, and he noted he should do so more often, but not too often or too consistently. He pushed back a strand of hair from her face and grinned down at her. "I think I won."

Jadeite groaned on his other side. "Way to ruin the moment. And you still didn't beat me, Usagi did."

"I beat Usagi, so that means I automatically beat you in the chain of things."

"I was going easy on her."

"I never got a chance to beat you." Her eyes sparkled up at him and a smile tugged on her pink lips. "Maybe this just means that if I were given the offense more often, I would win everything." She completely ignored Jadeite's comment; both knew it was false anyways.

Jadeite pushed off from the ground. "See ya lovebirds." He meandered off, he had nothing really better to do, but it was always better than being third wheel of the Serenity-Endymion fest.

They didn't really notice his departure, both too wrapped up in each other's eyes.

Endymion groaned, as he took in the sight in front of him. He knew peace had to eventually come to an end, especially when both sides were too caught up in their own beliefs to really give it a chance. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon, or so devastating, and he certainly hadn't expected being caught up in the middle of it.

"Usagi!" He yelled and the entire camp turned to look at him, anything they were doing previously was forgotten as they turned to look at the livid General. "Jadeite!"

The two sides had not only given up peace, but they had banded together to make a third enemy and take it down first, and Endymion was the unfortunate enemy they'd created. He was probably the worst person they could have picked, outside of their missing friend, and fellow general. But the reasons that made him the worst pick was also exactly why they chose him. "Jeez, you need to learn to not be so uptight." Jadeite mocked, coming out from his own tent.

Endymion raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused, Serenity had done a number on him, and he was a lot more laid back than he used to be, in many aspects, and he knew how to relax around her, but some things still sent him off the deep end. His body being covered in green muck was one of them. "You put that there?" He growled, stalking towards his first in command, really, did it matter if Jadeite was hung up by his thumbs from the lookout tower? Maybe it would send a message to their real enemy, and immensely please Endymion in return.

"Hey now-" Jadeite held up his hands to ward off Endymion. "Just because I had the idea, doesn't mean that I put it into action. I just think it's a good look for you."

"_Usagi_-" Endymion growled, still stalking Jadeite. "Where is she?"

Usagi pushed open the tent flap he'd just exited, the tent flap that had managed to dump muck all over him and she giggled. "Really Mamoru, that color isn't for you."

He rounded on her and in no time at all he had his hands gripping her upper arms and hauling her off her feet. "Why'd you do this?" He grumbled.

"It wasn't actually for you?" She squeaked out, not used to being so close to raging eyes, these kind of tricks usually got Jadeite in trouble, not her, he was usually just amused by her antics to get angry at her was always latent and got taken out on her coconspirator.

"Oh smart, use the very same trick I had just taught you yesterday, on me?" Jadeite grouched from the side lines.

Endymion shot him a glare. "I will deal with you later. While we're here, these pranks will desist. On _everyone_." He ground out for them to both understand the finality on it, and that there were no loopholes. "Do I make myself clear?"

Both Serenity and Jadeite nodded solemnly. "We understand." Jadeite reiterated out loud.

"Good." Endymion released Serenity only long enough to throw her over his shoulder and she squealed. "We will be back; I am going to ensure she's learned her lesson."

"Mamoru!" Serenity protested. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Where are you taking her?" Jadeite moved forward and into his way.

"Jadeite, move." Endymion's eyes narrowed and Jadeite took a step back.

"You know you can't go too far."

"So we won't."

"Ew, Mamoru, you're making me all mucky!" Serenity wasn't concerned, and neither should Jadeite, he knew his prince, and his protection of the supreme head of the galaxy was a little overblown, but he'd put himself in charge of Serenity, and Rei would have a fit if she knew anything happened to the Moon Princess and he'd be hearing it. But they were married after all and had been taking full advantage of that fact the entire time she was here but he'd never tried to wander off on his own and especially not with the princess, her safety was his number one concern. At her look over her shoulder, he sighed and moved out of the way completely.

Endymion hefted her onto his shoulder even higher and walked off. Serenity laughed for a little bit until she realized he kept on walking. "Come on, where are we going?" She couldn't look behind her, to see where they were heading and so when he started running and then jumped, she didn't know what to expect. A loud splash alerted her just moments before she was completely submerged in water and when they reemerged she was spluttering out water from her nose and mouth. "Mamoru!" She screamed when she could finally find her voice again. "You jerk!"

"Hey, it got us both clean… well, mostly. I might need to help you with that." He suggested and the look in his eyes, left nothing to her imagination on what he meant by it.

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "You have a lot of nerve to think I would go along with this after dumping me in the river."

"I didn't dump you, I jumped in and you were carried in with me." He replied innocently. "I found it strangely fitting… don't you?" He asked huskily, his lips near her ear.

She held a pout for a long time before her lips quirked up. "It's similar, but far from the same thing."

"It's ok; we can create something completely different." His lips brushed her jaw and she arched her neck back.

"Want me to change back?" Serenity asked on a whisper, so only he could hear her.

"No." He shook his head, and at her confused look, he glanced pointedly around. She was finally seeing it too; they were near the bank of the river, trees towering over them, trying to reach the water, but not quite succeeding. The skies had lost all trace of blue again, and the trees looked like they were suffering for it, wilting not only because of the cooling season, but because of the lack of sun as well. She didn't see or hear anything, but only her hearing was sharper than all others. "We might not be able to see or sense anyone, but it doesn't mean we're alone. What you look like matters almost nothing to me." He proceeded to prove his words to her, but she already knew that and she threw her arms around his neck and joined him.

Even happy times had to end.

Serenity lay curled up against his side when her head jerked up and she looked around a little taken back. "What's wrong, Sere?" He asked, half asleep, and put a hand on her elbow.

Serenity pulled herself up so she could cross her arms against his chest and looked down at him. "You have a betrayer in your camp."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" He questioned more on alert and ready to jump out of bed and was looking at her like she was crazy for just lying on his chest and looking down at him.

"It's because this is the first time that _I've heard_ it." Serenity countered, slightly annoyed. "Honestly, if I'd heard it before, I would tell you."

"Then why are you being so calm? We should go apprehend them."

Serenity frowned down at him. "And here I thought you were the smart one. I guess I'm the only one really adapt at this hiding identity thing." He sent her a look that he was clearly not amused, and she continued on with it. "How would we be able to prove our knowledge? Not just to them, but your men as well? And if there's another spy? What then?"

Endymion sighed and relaxed under her, he couldn't hear it, but then again, it wasn't human ears she was using. She was right, but it was still pretty impressive, if normal people couldn't hear anything pressed up against the tent and people were talking in normal tones of voices, for Serenity to hear whispering, from however far away- something that people standing or sleeping right next to them couldn't hear. "How did you hear them?"

"Everyone's breaths have evened out to sleeping patterns, or what constitutes as breathing in some people's minds on this planet, or lack there-of." Endymion grinned; she was referring to snoring and sleep apnea. She sent him an amused look back. "You're not free of the same mixed definition."

His face scrunched up. "What?"

"You snore, love, even if it is only slight." He was about to protest but she shook her head. "They're faint; I can't make out voices, just the overall theme." She frowned deeply, a line appearing between her eyebrows. "I fear it because everyone else besides us are sleeping and they're purposely keeping their voices low. I only caught references to Beryl and some sort of plan, that's coming soon. They're a little annoyed that your attention has been so distracted and yet the opportunity has been passing them by; when it would have been a perfect time to attack."

It probably would have been, and then we would have heard it then too." Endymion shook his head. "You can't tell who it is, then?"

Serenity shook her head, looking down at him, her golden-crystal locks fell down and pooled along the pillow on both sides of his face. "As far as I can tell you, he's seven tents down and three to the left." He glanced up as much as he could, and Serenity confirmed it by looking in the direction she was talking about.

"That's Linton's tent-" Endymion tried to roll them over so he could get up and Serenity grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't you dare!" She argued. "You can't go accusing him, for one thing is that he might not be the one that is behind it or one of the men, they could just be standing there. Also, again, how can we prove it, besides my amazingly inconceivable skills?"

He managed to tumble them over looked down at her, a scowl on his lips. "So what do you want me to do?"

Serenity sighed as she looked up at him through the clear strands covering her face. Endymion pushed them out of her eyes and slid his knuckles along her cheek. "Let it play out for a little while, our defenses are up, they can't do much harm, right? What would you do if I hadn't heard and had warning?" Serenity asked breathing deeply; she really had no idea about the military matters in the real world. She knew politics and matters of the court, but while she could only hold him back from making a mistake off faulty data, she couldn't keep him from other decisions, nor would she want to.

"I suppose you are right." He leaned down and kissed her forehead then he pulled her close and started whispering to her poetry.


	7. Chapter 6 New Developments

Chapter 6- New Developments

AN: So, just a side thought... any one notice that some stories just _seem_ old? Maybe its FFN with the older versions online having to have *word* to be _word_, or maybe its the writing style or references to older technology. Though, I don't think that's it. I think its how people create their characters and even how innocent they all are, for the most part, but I don't know, sometimes, reading for the first time or rereading some of the oldest stories on FFN, they seem the most original and fresh. Not to say that there aren't fresh ideas and stories going on all the time, from 1999 to today, I'm constantly surprised by the ideas out there, and strive to come up with my own or put a new twist on it. There's just something nostelgic about those stories, even if you don't even _know_ they're old stories.

"So, I believe the next attack is going to occur here." Endymion pointed to a location that was to their south and the men poured over the maps with him. "I think we should attack them quick and hard. We'll cut them off here." He tapped a location and Serenity glanced at it out of the corner of her eye, he'd already gone over the schematics with her before his men came, and she got the full story. She was instead watching the men, seeing if they were behaving any differently than the last time or if anyone was looking at Endymion wrong. She couldn't tell which bothered her because she was pretty good at reading people. Maybe none of these men were the betrayers. She couldn't tell by their discussion if any of them had the same cadence as the one she'd barely heard.

Serenity sat at the edge of the table and placed her finger exactly where Endymion had told her to. "We should attack here." She tapped on the spot. "It makes a lot of logical sense." She had argued with Endymion on his plan for hours, but in the end, because they're trying to draw them out, he had agreed with her if they were doing it legitimately. Which he'd complimented proudly and the argument drew to a close; however a new one started between the men at her suggestion.

"This is outrageous!" One of the older ones pushed away from the table. "A peasant girl, telling us where to attack and when?"

A few of the other men grumbled and they all pounded their fists against the table and agreed with Endymion's original plan. Serenity pushed her dishwater blond hair over her shoulder with a slight huff. "Fine, don't listen to me."

"We intend to do exactly that." The older man snapped at her.

Endymion sighed. "Gentlemen, Usagi, enough of your squabbling. We will do it my way that is final." Endymion tapped his location again and the men all readily agreed.

Serenity smiled internally but only a pout was visible on her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest. Jadeite sent her a smirk and she sent him a scowl back. Even he didn't know what they were doing, and he'd probably be angry when he found out, but this way, they could scout out the spy, see who left, who started acting spooked or any other strange behavior.

That night all was quiet except the faint footfalls of a man leaving and with Serenity's nod, Endymion set out in the direction the man had gone. However by the time he caught up to where Serenity had said there was hardly any trace of anyone having been there.

He kept a close eye on all of those who lived in the area without giving it away that he was watching. Endymion also made sure that Jadeite followed Serenity more closely, they had discussed, unbeknownst to Serenity that he'd told Jadeite to still follow her, but keep a greater distance. Although, with her hearing, he had a hard time to believe that she really didn't know.

Serenity was just putting her bowl into the large container that one of the civilians was using to soak the wooden bowls to be cleaned. When two hands grabbed her waist and picked her up, making her drop her bowl into the basin and making a small splash as she squealed and was spun around, she was even temporarily floating in the air. She landed back into the hands that had surprised her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a large kiss, which was gladly returned.

She pulled back though and glared at him once they finished. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"Sorry." He didn't look apologetic at all and he leaned down to kiss her again.

Jadeite had gone off with a small amount of well trained soldiers to meet up with one of the other generals to find out how things were working out on their side elsewhere. So Endymion gladly put himself as personal watcher over Serenity. Which he did so every time with relish. He tugged her closer and she melted into this kiss all over again. "Don't you have training to do?" She whispered into his ear.

He moved his lips against her cheek as he turned his head towards her; they lightly kissed the shell of her ear before he responded. "Nope." He scooped her up and took her back to his tent.

"Aren't you supposed to be true to your wife?" She teased him when they were alone in the bedroom.

He tugged on her hair and smirked. "Well, I would be if this changed. Or at least, as good as."

She hit his shoulder and changed her hair and eyes back to what they were supposed to be. "That better?" She asked.

"Perfect."

"Princess Serenity is taken care of."

Endymion's head snapped up at the comment. "Say what?"

"The Princess is safely with her mother, surrounded by her senshi." Jadeite had just gotten back earlier that day and Endymion was planning on personally debriefing him, but he hadn't realized Jadeite was going to help himself in and blurt that out when he had thought Serenity was over by the fire, trying to warm up, something that it had seemed almost impossible for her to do over the last week while it got colder and Jadeite had been gone.

"We already knew that."

"Yes, but we didn't know, was that they've actually been making some impressive progress. There's a fortress around them and they're weeding people out. They've been able to separate those that have been touched from those that have willingly gone and those that are created." Jadeite explained to his prince.

"This is good stuff." Endymion with the help of Jadeite was able to move around a few pieces on the board and it was nice to see the gold and silver pins growing and if not growing then at least reducing the size of the overwhelming numbers against them. They had the skill and training but the black and blue side had the numbers.

Then, out of the blue. "She should go home." Jadeite mentioned casually, and Endymion knew he was worried, if he hadn't been, he wouldn't have said anything at all, and trying to play it off as casual only meant he was deeply worried.

"Try telling her that." Endymion countered. "But alas, she's safer here than she is back home."

"No one there to protect her?" Jadeite mused. "I suppose the village would be pretty barren by now, all the men gone off to war."

"She'd be miserable too." Endymion continued, though he often feared the same thing Jadeite was no doubt beginning to recognize. His own Prince, he'd let into the heart of the battle, probably because he was reassured that he'd come out of it with nary a scratch. The Princess however got a lot more concern, and even if they weren't really allies officially before this war broke out, in the grand scheme of things, she was so much higher up in ranking than he was.

"Better to be miserable than dead."

"I already told her, I wasn't going anywhere without her." Endymion countered. "I'm not going to let her go anywhere either. I understand now what I couldn't before; she can't be home when everyone she loves is in danger. Would you be willing to sit it all out?"

Jadeite sighed. "I must apologize, I might be feeling a bit more protective and pushy than I normally would be, I just saw my own love and wish I could seal her away, out of the danger."

"It is understandable." Endymion clasped Jadeite's shoulder. "Now, go make sure she hasn't thrown herself into the fire in her annoyance of the cold."

Jadeite laughed and went to do as Endymion commanded, and really, even with all the sound proofing, Serenity's good cheer at Jadeite being back must have been deafening because he could hear it through his tent as well as feel it. She, like Jadeite, had tried to play off their concerns for the other with casualness, but he could tell, despite all of that, that she was worried he wouldn't come back from his mission. He supposed he was to blame for that, but eventually, he hoped, she would learn not to worry so much.

With Serenity distracted, and assured she wouldn't come looking for him to tell him the good news; he headed out of his tent and away from the grounds.

Endymion came back to camp a few hours later, looking rather puzzled and a little distracted. Serenity had heard Jadeite and Endymion's conversation and had been pleased, though she knew he was leaving too, she didn't think it would be far or so long. Serenity silently wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder when he came to sit next to her and Jadeite, who was providing his own heat for her. Between the two males and by the fire, she was the warmest she'd been all week and it felt nice, but she wasn't aware of it as she tried to lend her support to her husband.

Endymion held her close but his thoughts were too far down the path to be thinking of much else, but still glad for her presence by his side.

Serenity wanted to ask him about it but wisely let this one go. Surprisingly Jadeite didn't say anything either. Though he didn't seem to notice Endymion's disappearance from the camp. While their fingers interlocked, their phantom fingers interlocked along the rope.

Endymion blocked a sword with his as it came at his waist. He pushed it back as he took a step back to take another one forward and jab at the one who had taken a swipe at him. The sword came behind him as someone tried to take a cheap shot at him. The swords made a skidding noise as metal slid against metal.

He whirled to block a third attack, then the human sirens went off. "Attack to the south!"

Endymion and everyone he was training with switched the sword positions to go and help out the men currently to the south who would get to the battle field before them. Endymoin cut through the center of the camp while the men went around it, so as not to alarm everyone too badly. They'd taken care of these before and nothing had happened. Endymion angled towards where he felt Serenity and grabbed her arm and tried to push her back towards the tent. "Go hide." He whispered in her ear, but she pulled away from him just as Jadeite came jogging along towards them.

"Mamoru!" He called. "Should I go with the men?"

Endymion hesitated, he needed to go fight with them, but he also had to make sure Serenity was safe. "Yeah, go ahead; I will join you in a few."

"Listen to me, I want to help you! I can do something in this fight!"

Jadeite lifted an eyebrow while Endymion only looked harassed. "Ok." He finally stated, and Endymion looked at him incredulously, but Jadeite held up a hand to hold him off and let him finish. He grabbed a full broad sword from one of the men running past; he had three in his hands. "Please, enlighten us on your skills." He handed it to her butt first.

Serenity took it, she had some training with the sword and she'd watched her senshi and Endymion practice often enough to understand the basics. However as soon as Jadeite let go of it, it fell forward to the ground and Serenity couldn't lift it. Jadeite had intentionally given her the heaviest and most awkward sword. She couldn't lift it and with a considerable amount of effort she couldn't even budge it. She frowned deeply and Endymion smiled over her head at Jadeite, maybe the guy wasn't such an annoyance after all. She sent him a look and he shrugged, she no doubt felt that he was pleased. "Just go hide in the tent, just in case they break past our ranks."

Serenity reluctantly started heading that way and Endymion and Jadeite ran to go meet up with their men, making sure they didn't lose any that could have been avoided with their presence.

However Serenity changed directions at the last second to check on the fellow women and children of the camp. As consort to the general she had to do something, hadn't she? At any rate, she needed to do something because she _needed_ to. She felt helpless until the injured started pouring in and the healers looked to be overwhelmed, she didn't waste even a second before she was right in there with them.

She had magical abilities but she couldn't use them out in the battle field, neither could Endymion, and she definitely couldn't use them here either. So instead she had to do everything by hand, and it felt good to actually _do _something, rather than just wave her hands and things get done or to order someone to do it for her.

Things were slowing down it seemed on the front, as men were coming back with only scratches or no wounds at all. However, Serenity was elbow deep in patients, the other healers were inept with the patients, only one or two seemed able to even be able to do more than simple bandaging. She was doing such herself, trying to stop some heavy bleeding when her husband and best male friend came traipsing through, she felt his pride long before she saw him. She didn't know what had gone on out there, but he was glad to be finished with a battle and there was a glow about him only intense physical exertion could cause.

That changed when he noticed her among the wounded, it took him a moment to relieve his fears and realize that she was just helping out amongst them. "Looks like she found her way to help us." Jadeite commented next to his prince, but Serenity heard the affection in the tone, pleased that she found something to do that in turn pleased her.

If only Endymion was pleased about it as well. Serenity glanced over her shoulder at him and he had the biggest grin on his face and she was glad that he too had joined in his acceptance of what she was now going to be doing whenever they went off to fight. It wasn't too often, this was the first time since she'd arrived, it seemed the enemy had more important things to do than just attack one base all the time. Or they were afraid of it. Either way, it was probably one of the safest bases, the concentration was probably on the 'Princess', the Moon Queen and the senshi, and wherever else the parents of the Earth Kingdom had gone into hiding at.

She'd have to be sure to ask Endymion where his parents were, and if they were safe, or if they had fallen without her knowledge in the many months she was caught up.

Endymion let her be as she finished working with the wounded. He went to go debrief his soldiers and higher ups. Jadeite reluctantly followed his stiff command to leave her be. Jadeite had wanted to go crash and make a smart comment.

Later that night though, Serenity and Endymion were lying on his bed, she was wrapped up in his arms. "Are you ok with me working with the wounded?"

"You are very good at it, and you are making a difference. If you are happy, then I am too, but you know that you don't _have_ to, right?"

"I wanted to make a difference, to do something, not just sit back and let things happen, again."

"Then I am very pleased." Endymion responded, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

It was a few minutes later as both just laid there, wrapped up within each others arms, and Endymion drawing a basic pattern along her upper arm before he spoke again. "I have to leave tomorrow night, we're doing rounds along the perimeter."

"I've been with you outside of camp, there isn't really anything bothering us." Serenity lifted her head slightly to look at Endymion, he only shook his head. "There is something there?"

"We never reached the perimeter." He responded softly. "The camp is here, and it is our major concern, and while we left it on a few occasions, our sentinel and boundaries stretch much further."

"How much further?" Serenity asked skeptically, knowing the answer probably wouldn't please her. "And how long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully just for the one night." He reached up and brushed her hair over her shoulder. Her skin was cooling now that it was outside of the blankets. "And a ways." He shrugged. "I'll show you tomorrow, if you'd like."

Serenity settled against him again, and he thought the argument finished until he felt a warm liquid against his bare chest. Then a sniffle as Serenity tried to push away the tears, even reaching up to wipe at them, trying not to concern him.

"Hey." He turned them slightly so he could look down at her, she had done a good job at hiding any emotion besides surprise at his news. "What's wrong? I'll be fine. It's just a walk around. It's nothing to worry about. If you're worried about the last battle, we've pushed them back, they'll leave us alone for awhile- a little while at least." He clarified, they would attack at random.

"It's stupid." She tried to roll away from him, but he stopped her actions by putting his hand next to her on the bed, blocking her. "Really, I'm sorry. Go do you walk around." She mumbled, turning in towards him so she could block her face.

He gently turned her again so he could see her beautiful features. "Why are you crying?" He was torn between being concerned and amused. He'd _never_ seen Serenity cry before, and to be fair, she wasn't really now either.

"I don't know!" She groaned. "That's only making me more upset too!"

He chuckled at her and gathered her close, kissing one eyelid before the other. "Don't be upset." He rubbed her back as he held her to him, just holding her, and waiting for her to gather herself together again.

She did shortly and she struggled to move her arms up to his chest to rest her chin on them and look up at him thoughtfully. "I think I got a little emotional because this is the first time you'll be leaving me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He chuckled again. "I'm still on the ground we've established since we've set up camp here."

Serenity reflected on that for a moment, when put like that, she seemed even sillier than she had before when she was upset by the sudden desire to cry when the feeling just overcame her without warning. "Does that mean I can go with you?"

"Absolutely not." Endymion put a smile on his face to lessen the bluntness of his decision, he didn't want it to come down like a law. She could pull rank on him anytime, but probably not out here, she wouldn't get much respect for it or very good treatment. His men didn't want the touched here and they didn't want the presence of the moon people beyond the help they could give them. He'd have to start really stressing the help that they were really getting from the Moon's people and how they didn't _have_ to do it. Though it was smart, especially for their own planets to stop this uprising now.

Serenity slipped one hand away from its support of her head to reach up to his face and trace first his lips then the scar. "Just be careful, then."

"Always am." He caught her hand and kissed each fingertip. "Don't worry about me. I'm the skilled fighter of the two of us."

"Are you taking Jadeite?"

Endymion shook his head. "This is my duty, he's already done his for the time being. Besides, he's got his own task here at the camp."

"Endymion." She warned. "You're not fooling me, I've known about his tailing me all along, please do not sic him on me while you aren't around. I'm serious, I'd rather him be around because he's my friend, not because of orders."

"You're very vain, you know that?" Endymion reached down to grab hold of her hips and lifted up his body more so their heads were nearly touching. "When I say he has an important job to do around here, you automatically assumed I was talking about you."

"So he's not going to be watching me?"

"Oh he is, but that's his own personal mission. I suppose it does involve you in some form though, as you are now a member of this camp. He's taking over my role temporarily, just while I'm gone."

"Oh, what his this role?" She asked her nose touching his and not seeing so well in the faint light, but knowing he was giving her a hard time, throughout it all. "Clown? Mascot? Jester? Member of the stand-up-straight society?"

"Nice alliteration."

"Thanks!" Serenity continued. "Lover to all women?"

"_No_." Endymion cut her off as she just rambled off another thing or two that came to mind and was faintly insulting. "As lead General here. Overseeing the protection of all the people left on base as some of the leave for the night."

"_Ooohhh..._" Serenity dragged out, illumination coming to her features. "I guess I never realized you did that. Sounds very important and brave and noble."

Endymion flipped them over so she was suddenly on her back and he was looming menacing over her. "Bite your tongue wench, or I will do it for you!"

"Is that a promise?"

She started laughing as his head came towards her, even in the dim light she could see the white teeth bared and was confirmed with a light growl. The laugh soon ended as his lips crashed upon hers and she was prey to the very powerful predator.


End file.
